


The Crystal Prince

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crystal growth, Crystals, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Promptis - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, blind!noctis, happy ending or bad ending, uncle Ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Bahamuth cursed the Lucis Caelum family and Noctis has taken a terrible curse. Every time he uses magic, a crystal will appear on his body until I become a black crystal.When the boy turns twenty, Bahamuth sets off on his quest to complete his curse. Noctis will travel to stop the curse and Bahamuth, along with his friends.





	1. Prologue

Two black chocoboes slowly advance towards a small cave in the middle of the night. One of the knights asked, "Ardyn, are you sure that we can negotiate with Bahamuth?"

Ardyn replied firmly, "I'm sure, Regis! Bahamuth is always shown to his people as a generous deity. We will certainly listen to our requests. " He got out of his chocobo and began to stroke it on his head and neck.

Regis got out of his chocobo and asked worriedly: "What if something goes wrong? How do you think you act? -. He touched the medallion he wore around his neck with his fingers.

Ardyn put a hand on Regis's shoulder and replied: - Use the magic to get out of the cave and escape as quickly as possible with your chocobo and with another spell you will call Ventus Scentia and tell him to take Noctis away from the castle with his nephew Ignis.-. He wiped his clothes with one hand and looked at the entrance to the cave.

Regis murmured earnestly: "I can not leave you alone against Bahamuth. You will also be skilled with magic, but you have no hopes against a deity. "

Ardyn replied in a serious tone: "No, Regis! I am the eldest and it is my duty to protect the kingdom. He put a finger on his brother's chest and continued: "You must protect your son Noctis." He put several healing potions in his pocket and invited his brother to make the same move.

The cave began to emit a faint white light and Ardyn murmured: "Bahamuth has finally arrived. Let's go talk to him! -.

Regis said nothing and followed his elder brother Ardyn into the cave.

Several minutes passed before the screams of Bahamuth and Ardyn shook the entire forest.

Ardyn cried out with all the voice in his body: "I will never accept your crazy conditions."

The mighty voice of Bahamuth shouted: "Then you will all die!" No one now rebel against my will.-. He threw an impotent spell that was barely blocked by Ardyn.

Ardyn screamed as she tried to keep her spell on her feet: "Go away, Regis! I can not resist for a long time.-. He used a healing potion, before calling another spell.

Regis threw a healing spell on his older brother, before obeying his will. With the magic he called Ventus and whispered in his mind the last orders: - Take Noctis away from the castle immediately! In the woods you will find Clarus who will give you a sum of money and take you to a country estate where ....-. He could not finish that he was struck by lightning and immediately lost his senses.

Ardyn turned his head slightly and shouted: "Regis!"

Bahamuth, seeing him distracted, struck him with all the strength of his sword and shouted triumphantly: "Anyone who rebels against me will have a terrible punishment, while your offspring will have a terrible curse." He made both Regis and Ardyn disappear in a beam of light: - Whenever one of your descendants uses a spell, a piece of crystal will appear on his body until it becomes a black crystal.

His words echoed once more in the cave, then Bahamuth disappeared in a bright light with Regis and Ardyn.

A chocobo came out of the castle carrying on his back a man and two children and immediately disappeared into the forest, ignoring the terrible curse that weighed on Noctis.

From that night nobody knew anything about the royal family Lucis Caelum.


	2. Pyros

14 years later ...

 

Bahamuth sat on his throne made of black crystal and swords, while looking at the emblem that once belonged to the Lucis Caelum family. He knew of the existence of an heir of that family and it was time to force the last Lucis Caelum to use magic and make sure that the curse is fulfilled.

He took one of the two swords and threw it at the emblem and said aloud: - Call the priestess Lunafreya. I have an assignment to give him. " The guard heard the command of Bahamuth, ran immediately to the private apartments of the priestess.

A few minutes passed and in front of Bahamuth appeared a young girl with long blond hats and wearing a simple white silk dress with few jewels.  
Luna bowed to Bahamuth and murmured: "I am at your command, my lord."

Bahamuth looked carefully at the girl and said in a tone of command: "I want you to command one of the generals to look for the last descendant of the Lucis Caelum. Sixteen years ago that family dared to rebel against my will and I want it to be completely erased. Choose one of my generals and send him in search of the last Lucis Caelum and then he must force him to use magic.

Luna lowered her head and murmured: "As you wish, my lord." He stood up and left the room with a slow and elegant step.

Leaving the room, Luna glanced quickly at her bodyguard Nyx, who without a word followed the priestess to the great barracks, where the elected warriors and generals of Bahamuth trained and lived until they were children.

Luna continued to walk in silence and with Nyx at his side, while unhappy thoughts crowded his mind.

As soon as she arrived in front of the central door, Luna ordered with a firm and sure voice: "Call me General Loqi Tummelt." The guard moved his head quickly, before rushing into the barracks to find the general.

 

Meanwhile in an isolated countryside in the old kingdom of Lucis

 

Under the shade of an apple tree, a boy was quietly sleeping and dreaming of being happy with his father and uncle, but soon his dream turned into a nightmare in which the winged monster grabbed him and turned him into a crystal, and that forced him to open his eyes.

The boy put his hand in front of his face and murmured: "That nightmare again ..." He sat up and looked at the blue sky.

The voice of a boy rang in the countryside: - Noctis, where are you? -.

Noctis answered as he stood up: - I'm here, Prompto! -. A hand licked in his hair.

Prompto exclaimed: - Finally I found you! I looked for you throughout the campaign! -. He took a long breath: - Gladio, he is waiting for you for training with the sword. You have to run to him.-.

Noctis puff: - Go, fine! I go!-. He began to run towards the country house along with Prompto.

Prompto worked in the country estate and was the adopted son of Cor Leonis. His parents had left him in the woods when he was young and the royal general had adopted him and raised him as a son.

Cor had moved to the country house with his son after the arrival of Noctis and Ventus to protect the last Lucis Caelum. Noctis has been close friends with Prompto and their relationship has grown over the years.

When they finally arrived at the house, Gladio shouted: - Finally you're back! We must continue with your exercises with the sword.-. He threw a wooden sword to Noctis, which immediately caught it.

Noctis puzzled and followed his friend and teacher to the training ground. Looking at the wooden sword, the boy asked why Ignis and Gladio insisted so much on sword training and forbidding them to use any magic.

When he was little his father and his uncle had taught him some elemental magic and he had studied some magic in secret without practicing because Clarus had put a special bracelet that signaled every time he used magic and that only Clarus could take it off.

Noctis, since he was a child, had often wondered why he had this prohibition and growing up he was convinced that since the Lucis Caelum family was famous for magic, passing it to a warrior served to keep it hidden until the day it would taken the throne of Lucis.

Gladio exclaimed reporting Noctis to reality: - Today the training will be harder than usual.

Noctis said seriously: - I'm ready! -. Immediately he launched himself to the attack with his sword with Gladio ready to parry the prince's attack. The two wooden swords clashed, producing a dull noise.

Gladio made a rapid movement and attacked the prince again, who was forced to retreat not to be hit by the tip of the wooden sword. The boy  
For a few minutes Prompto watched the two fighters, before going to get some vegetables to give to the Chocobo who kept in a big star with a fence where they could easily walk or run.

The three boys could not imagine that not far from the countryside, General Loqi was watching him with binoculars.

Loqi commented with satisfaction: "Those peasants tortured by the Bahamuth spies told the truth about where Noctis was. Now I have to find a way to push it to use magic and please my sovereign.-. Some magic cages with different monsters inside were carrying magic slaves.

Loqi murmured as he turned his gaze to the magic cages: "Let's see what happens with Pyros." He looked at the farm again with his binoculars and concluded: "We will send them to the most strategic places on the farm. Like the barn or stable of the Chocobo and see how Prince Noctis reacts.-.  
The general replaced the binoculars in the small bag and went to the Pyros, where he recited a magic formula and then opened the cages and sent the monsters to fulfill their mission.

Ignis came out with a basket in his hand to buy some vegetables and looked at the little brooch he always wore on his clothes. That brooch was tied to the bracelet that Noctis always wore on his arm and that helped him to keep it under control.

He looked up and found Prompto carrying a bucket full of water and said, "I'll help you! I'm going to take some vegetables for lunch.-. And immediately approached the blond to take the other handle of the bucket.

Prompto exclaimed: - Thank you very much! -. Then, feeling the smell of burning, he asked: "Ignis, have you accidentally burned something?" He noticed that the smell was much more intense and that in front of the field of vegetables there was a Pyros who was having fun burning everything around him.

Prompto asked in alarm: "Where did that monster come from?"

Ignis answered as he pulled out two daggers: "I do not know! But we must eliminate it before it burns the entire harvest.-. Even Prompto wielded a dagger and together with Ignis attacked the monster who continued undisturbed to burn everything that happened to him.

Noctis ended up on the ground with Gladio's attack and he also noticed the black smoke near the barn and the stable and exclaimed: - There is something that is burning! -. He looked at Noctis and said, "I'm going to check the barn while you go to the barn." He took from a box, a real sword and threw it to Noctis, who immediately grabbed it.

The prince immediately ran to the barn and found a Pyros I intend to put fire of the straw that Prompto used to make more comfortable beds for the Chocobo.

Noctis looked at the monster and thought "What's a Pyros doing here?" And immediately launched a monster attack.

Pyros launched a blaze, but Noctis dodged it and struck the monster with all his might, which soon became bigger than before.

Noctis thought as he dodged the fire monster attacks in quick succession "I have to shoot him down in a few shots or he risks exploding" and with a shot he started again attacking again with all his strength the Pyros in his vital point.

The Pyros hissed at the pain and immediately began to grow again, Noctis thought whipped while dodging the monster's fire attacks "If only I could use Blizzard ... I must try a last attack, before he does other damage" and immediately hit the monster that did not disappear, but even became even bigger.

Noctis looked at the Pyros and thought "My strength is not enough to defeat him in two strokes! If I hit it again it will explode and it will also hit the Chocobos! "And glanced at the barn where the Chocobos were shaking because of the monster and the smell of burning.

Noctis thought as he slowly approached the monster "I have no choice! I have to use a spell "and with a quick click was near Pyros and screamed as a cool white light develops from the hand: - Blizzard! -. The monster was surrounded by a cold aura that turned it into a piece of ice and disintegrated into small fragments.  
The bracelet of Noctis immediately began to shine and the same made the brooch of Ignis who commented furiously: - Damn! -.

Noctis immediately went to get the water and turned off the fire and then collapsed to the ground in the grip of a strong pain in the belly area. When the pain finally settled, Noctis felt that something had popped right where he had felt the pain.

The boy continued to touch that point until he found the courage to lift the shirt and look at what had happened to his body and almost gave a cry.  
Loqi commented with satisfaction as he watched Noctis cast a spell on Pyros: "My experiment turned out to be a success! Prince Noctis took the first step towards becoming a black crystal. And he went to hide in the forest, waiting to repeat that attack again and force Noctis to use magic again.

Ignis arrived just at that moment and shouted: - Noct! You have been forbidden to use magic. Why the hell did you use it?! -. He noticed that the boy looked at his belly and looked shocked.

Noctis ignored Ignis's words and asked incredulously as he raised his shirt: - What's going on ?! Why did this happen on my body?! -. A small black crystal had appeared on the boy's belly.


	3. Explanations and Departure

Noctis asked again while Ignis brought him inside the country house followed by Gladio and a confused Prompto: - Do you want to tell me what's going on? And why did a crystal appear on my stomach?

Ignis did not answer, but he immediately sent a spell to Clarus and his Uncle Ventus to tell them what had happened, while Noctis began to complain: "Because nobody wants to explain to me, what happens?"

Ignis said trying to maintain a serious and composed tone: - When Clarus and my uncle Ventus arrive, you will have your own explanation. Now try not to use magic anymore. "

Prompto asked confused: - What does magic mean with what is happening to Noctis? -.

Ignis answered as he picked up a pair of binoculars: "When my Uncle is here I'll explain everything." He began to check the surroundings to see if anyone was nearby.

Noctis went to sit on a chair and kicked the table with all the rage and frustration he felt at the time.

Prompto went to sit next to him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Noctis jerked slightly and that light touch calmed him.

An hour passed before two Chocobos entered the farm at full speed. Loqi observed the scene from a distance and ordered the soldiers who accompanied him: - Guard the house! If you notice any suspicious movement, call me right away. "

Once again he entered the forest to communicate with the Priestess Luna of every single update of the mission.

Clarus opened the door abruptly and exclaimed: "Explain to me immediately what happened!" Ventus was at his side and gave a reproachful look at his nephew.

Ignis tried to ignore his uncle and said in a serious tone: "Now, I'll summarize the situation." And he began to tell.

After the story, Clarus reached Noctis in the salon and said in a tone of command: "Show me the crystal on your belly."

Noctis replied dryly: "Will you give me explanations later?"

Clarus answered dryly: - Yes! But now he raises his shirt. "

Noctis obeyed Clarus's order and raised his shirt. The man looked at the crystal for a few seconds and then asked curiously, "What kind of magic did you use?" Even Ventus had entered to look at the crystal.

Noctis answered as he lowered his shirt: "A Blizzard elementary magic ... a weak magic against that Pyros was enough."

Ventus observed in a serious tone: "And apparently the growth of the crystal depends on the kind of magic that Noctis uses. When the magic is weak, only a small crystal grows, and if it is a powerful magic there will be much more growth on the body. -.

Clarus agreed with Ventus: - I agree.

Noctis listened carefully to the conversation between the two and said in a surprised tone: "Is this crystal linked to magic? For this reason I was forbidden to use it ... -. He lowered his head as he saw all his theories shatter.

Prompto asked confused: - What causes this phenomenon in Noctis? -.

Ventus answered seriously: - The curse of Bahamuth. He threw this curse on Noctis because he wants the Lucis Caelum family to extinguish. "

Noctis could not hold back a surprise, and Clarus continued: "Your Uncle Ardyn managed to send me with his last strength a telepathic message about this curse. And I, Ventus and Cor, took every precaution possible to prevent you from using magic. "

Noctis said dryly: "So why did not you tell me anything?" Prompto tried to calm Noctis with a hand on his shoulder, but the boy moved so abruptly.

Ventus answered earnestly: "Because it takes very little to keep you away from magic and make you live a normal life. As you grew hidden, we looked for the land of Eos, a cure against this curse.-.

Prompto asked hopefully: "And did you find a cure?" He looked at Noctis who was completely immersed in his thoughts.

Clarus murmured: "No! Nobody knows how to remove this curse ... -. Hearing that answer, Prompto suddenly became sad and worried about Noctis.

Ventus said in a serious tone: "Only Bahamuth can take it off ..." we must defeat him, if we want to free him from the curse.-.

Those words brought more anxiety and worry to Prompto who never stopped looking at Noctis, still immersed in his gloomy thoughts about his future.

The prince raised his head and asked seriously: "So the only solution is to defeat Bahamuth, right?" He stood up.

Ventus said, "And do not use too many powerful magic, especially the magic that your family has handed down from generation to generation. You will become a crystal if 75% of your body will be covered by those little black crystals. Never forget it! .-.

Prompto wondered what powerful magic Ventus was talking about and tried to memorize all the remaining information about the curse that had struck Noctis and look for a way to save his life.

Gladio and Ignis entered the salon at that moment, bringing with them four travel backpacks and camping gear.

Noctis looked confused his friends and then Clarus who explained: - We are afraid that the attack by the Pyros was not totally random and that Bahamut has discovered that Noctis is here.-. He went to the fireplace and pulled a small hidden lever revealing a small hidden hatch and pulled out a sword that he handed to Noctis and continued: - For this you have to leave immediately and reach Iris in Lestallum. From there we will plan a strategy together with Cor to defeat Bahamuth.-.

Noctis looked at the handle of the sword and murmured in a light and painful tone: - This is my father's sword ...-. He remembered well the last day he saw his father wield that sword and show it in action, under the funny comments of his uncle who always managed to make him laugh.

Clarus murmured: "Now it's yours!"

Ventus said, "There's no time to lose! You have to leave immediately and go to Lestallum.-. He took a map and gave it to Ignis.

Prompto asked, "Do not you come with us?" He put his backpack on his shoulder, while Noctis tied himself to his belt

Ventus shook his head and explained: "We have to stay here and distract the enemy, so we will make you gain some time." He looked at his nephew taking his backpack and concluded: - We will meet again in Lestallum to better plan our attack plan. He cast a spell of momentary invisibility towards the group of boys to allow them to go out and enter the woods.

Clarus concluded: - Now go! -. The four boys went out and immediately entered the forest running with all the energy and the breath in the body, until the spell of invisibility disappeared.

Loqi returned to his soldiers and asked, "Is there any news?"

The soldier replied: "No sir! All those present are still inside the house.

Loqi echoed: - Good! We will organize a new attack by exploiting the golems as well as the simple Pyros. We just have to wait for them to lower their guard. " And he returned to his hiding place, not imagining that Noctis and his friends were inside the forest.


	4. Poison

The group continued to walk through the woods until they reached a small cave, where they decided to rest for a couple of hours and eat something.

Prompto began to complain: - With the Chocobo we will have already arrived in Lestallum ... -.

Gladio replied as he began to set up the tent: - The invisibility spell does not work on the Chocobos. We could not risk making us discover.-. He looked at Ignis, who was preparing the camp kitchen and concluded: "Go help Noctis to get wood."

The blond obeyed the order and went to help Noctis collect the wood. The prince was completely immersed in his thoughts while collecting a piece of wood.

Noctis did not notice the presence of the blond and raised his head to the sky and his face was completely hit by the rays of the sun that was setting.

Prompto stood looking at Noctis for a few minutes and then exclaimed back to reality: - Noct! I came to help you gather wood. " He picked up a branch.

Noctis turned to Prompto and murmured in a tired voice: - Thank you, Prom ... -. And he went back to gather wood for lunch.

They picked up the wood in silence and when they picked it up enough, Prompto exclaimed: "Now we can go back to the camp. Ignis is already preparing a good lunch.-.

Noctis did not reply to Prompto's statement and just smiled and followed his friend to the field.

Prompto asked worriedly for his friend: - You are thinking about the curse, right? -.

Noctis answered in a serious voice: "Yes, and to my father and my uncle, I would like to know what Bahamuth did to him and if they are still alive ...". He turned his gaze to the sword.

Prompto said hopefully: "You will see that they are still alive! Once the curse is removed, we will save it and return home!

Noctis looked at his friend and smiled and murmured: - I hope he goes exactly as you say ... -.

Prompto smiled and continued to walk alongside Noctis to the camp, where Ignis and Gladio had already finished arranging all the equipment.  
After dinner based on meat and vegetable soup, Ignis began: - We will rest for a few hours and then resume our journey towards Lestallum.-. He took out the map and showed it to his friends: - Continuing on this road and with this rhythm we will arrive in Lestallum in two days. With his finger he showed the path they had to face to reach their destination.

Noctis looked at the map and Gladio commented: "It's better to go to bed early to wake up early and get back on the road."

Ignis nodded, while Prompto stood up to go and get ready to sleep. Noctis himself continued to think about the fate of his father and uncle.

In the old Noctis countryside, a few hours later.

 

Loqi cried out with all his strength to his soldiers: - Damn! Have you missed the prince! We must find it again and force it to use magic. " He watched the campaign angrily.

Loqi continued as he kicked a wooden log: "I want a group of soldiers to scour the woods, while another house in Lestallum, the country closest to this lousy place. Now move us! -. The soldiers began to move in a disordered manner, while trying to find a good excuse to say to Lunafreya and Bahamuth.

The next morning the group resumed its march to reach Lestallum. Ignis would occasionally check the map to see if they were moving in the right direction.

The group continued to advance for several hours until a dull buzzing caught their attention.

Prompto asked worriedly: - What is this noise? -. He took out the dagger and looked around suspiciously.

Ignis stopped to listen to that strange buzz and murmured: - We are careful! It could be a monster or some soldier from the Bahamuth army. " They began to walk more slowly and look around for the source of the noise.

The buzzing became more insistent and from the bushes several specimens of KillerBee appeared and positioned themselves on the path.  
Noctis murmured in a dry and harsh tone: "Apparently they left monsters in the woods, as well as in the countryside."

Ignis said seriously: "They must have thought of your eventual escape after the Pyros appeared."

: - We must prepare ourselves to fight against those creatures.-. Gladio murmured in a low voice, pulling out his sword ready to fight.

Noctis punched his father's sword and immediately set off for the attack, striking the nearest insect with a sharp blow.

The four Killer Bees seeing Noctis kill one of their kind, they went furious to attack the prince, but Gladio blocked one of them with the sword and after the split into two parts.

Prompto managed to hurt one of the monsters, which was then eliminated by Ignis. The two remaining began to buzz with more force and produced shock waves that confused the group of friends.

The two KillerBee saw the confused boys launch themselves against them again. Gladio recovered quickly and immediately hit one of the monsters by knocking him away, while Ignis blocked the second KillerBee.

The monster, however, managed to strike Ignis's right arm with his sting, which made a sound of pain before killing the creature.

Meanwhile, Gladio killed the last KillerBee and asked seriously: - Are you all right? -.

Prompto exclaimed as he helped Noctis get back on his feet: - Noct and I are fine ... .-. He looked at Ignis holding his left hand pressed into his right arm and exclaimed: "Ignis looks hurt."

Gladio ran to Ignis immediately and asked, "Did those monsters point you?" He raised his left hand and looked at the ugly wound on his arm.

Ignis grimaced in pain: "That sting was soaked with poison." He looked at the skin that had turned purple around the wound.

Prompto asked excitedly and worried about his friend: "Do not we have any antidote to poison with us?"

Ignis shook his head, while Gladio bandaged his wound: - No ... we gave the last two poisons to a farmer to heal his two sons from the poison.  
Noctis looked at Ignis's wound and said firmly: "There is only one way to immediately cancel the poison: the magic Esna."

Gladio replied sternly: "You can not use magic! Have you already dented it?! -.

Ignis murmured in pain: "I do not want him to become a black crystal because of me." He noticed that Noctis approached him firmly.

 

Noctis replied in a serious tone: "Esna is a weak healing spell compared to other spells of the same type. Better to look after you now with a faint spell, than later with a more powerful magic in case your condition should get worse. "

Ignis sighed and said in a serious voice: - All right, cure me! But only because we do not have the antidotes available.

Noctis smiled and held out both hands to Ignis and closed his eyes while evoking the magic on his friend's wound. A faint green light began to burst as the poison came out of Ignis's body.

When the magic ended, Noctis held back a pain, as he felt the new crystal rising behind his back.

Gladio asked, approaching his friend: - Where did the crystal come out? -.

Noctis answered with a serious voice: - I think behind my back ... -.

Immediately Gladio raised his shirt to check the size of the new black crystal. Prompto looked at him and found it the same size as what Noctis had on his stomach.

Gladio looked at Ignis and said satisfied: - It is the same size as the one on his stomach. Esna is classified at the same level as Blizzard.-.

Ignis did not hold back a sigh of relief and Noctis murmured, satisfied: "It's good news ..."

Ignis replied as he wrapped the wound now free from the poison: - I hope this is the first and last time you use a magic to treat yourself.-. He slowly stood up and added, "When we get to Lestallum, we'll stock up on all the potions and tools."

Everyone agreed with Ignis' words and resumed their march to Lestallum.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary of Bahamuth.

 

Lunafreya returned to her private apartment, always accompanied by her Nyx bodyguard.

When he entered the salon he found a vase full of his favorite flowers on the table and immediately turned to Nyx with a grateful smile.  
Nyx said in a serious voice: "Some traders came from Tenebrae and I thought I'd bring you your favorite flowers."

Lunafreya approached the table and took one of the flowers from the vase and murmured: - Thank you! These flowers always make me happy memories related to home and to my family. " He put the flower next to his nose and breathed his sweet smell.

Nyx asked curiously: - Have you received any news from your brother and your sister? -.

Luna shook her head: - No! Ravus and Stella are engaged in their role as priests for their respective astrals and have little time to send me a letter or use magic. He threw a long sigh and closed his eyes: "We must focus only on our duty." He remembered that Bahamuth was waiting for him to talk about Loqi who started to chase Noctis in the woods and still could not find it.

Luna put the flower back inside the vase and said: - I have to go back to my homework ... -. He took his ritual stick in his hand and went to the door and looked at Nyx.

The bodyguard understood the girl's order and followed her silently out of the small apartment.


	5. Two road

After two days of travel, Noctis and his group arrived in Lestallum when it was night and the streets were completely deserted.  
Prompto murmured in a tired voice: "We have finally arrived! I want to sleep in a comfortable bed! -. He made a long yawn.

A female voice replied: "First you have to use an invisibility spell, if you want to enter the city."

Gladio, recognizing the voice, turned and held the girl in a big hug and exclaimed: - Iris! -.

Iris replaced the hug and said: - Hello, big brother! -. He looked at Noctis and the others and exclaimed: - Hello Noct, Prompto and Ignis! -.  
Ignis asked in a serious tone: "Why should we use the invisibility spell to enter the city?"

Ignis explained in a serious voice: "There are soldiers and Bahamuth's golum in the village. I saw him today while I was going shopping in the market. " He turned his gaze to Noct and continued worriedly: "They are looking for you everywhere."

Prompto asked worriedly: "Is there a safe place to wait for my father's arrival, Ventus and Clarus?"

Iris answered in a serious tone: - Yes! It will be a temporary place where you can rest and eat something. I'll take you there immediately! -. He cast the spell of invisibility towards the group and concluded: - Now, let's go! -. He began to walk quietly towards the entrance to the city.

The Noctis group followed the girl and entered Lestallum without arousing the suspicions of the guards. The girl walked the main street of Lestallum full of stalls selling all sorts of hot and cold food.

Occasionally Prompto would stop to feel the aromas of roast meat cooking on the grill and his stomach began to mumble.

Noctis immediately called him back to reality with a pat on the back and a whisper in his ears: - soon we will eat trying to resist.-.

Some of Bahamuth's soldiers were sitting near a stall and were having dinner with spit-roasted meat and oven potatoes. The host brought him some beer and they started to toast to Bahamuth.

Noctis looked away from that scene and followed Iris into one of the city's alleyways. The girl continued to walk for another half hour before reaching an old fountain in the shape of a serene in a completely deserted square.

Prompto looked around and asked, "Where is this secret hiding place?"

Iris approached the fountain and said firmly: "Now, you'll see!" He touched the siren's hand and spoke words under his breath.

The siren began to change under the eyes of the boys and the water disappeared revealing some stairs.

Iris exclaimed: - Come in, soon! The passage closes in a few minutes.-. And he entered the passage and the boys immediately followed her with curiosity.

As soon as everyone entered the passage, the stone siren made a sound of pain and the fountain returned to its original appearance.

They walked a few meters before reaching a large room lit by many torches and furnished for every need.

Ignis looked at the place and asked curiously: - What is this place? -.

Iris answered as she lit the torches of the other rooms: - This secret shelter was used by several magicians to create new spells that were to serve for the war against the late Niflheim Empire. Once the war ended, this place was completely forgotten.-. He went to a nearby room and took containers with food inside and went over to the table.

Prompto asked wearily, "How did you find this place?"

Iris answered as she went back to the kitchen to get some cutlery: "Your father Cor discovered it in an old royal document and decided to restore it just for emergencies like this."

Ignis went to help Iris and once the table was settled, they began to dine while the soldiers of Bahamuth continued their search in the village.  
After dinner, Iris showed them the dormitory and the beds and said, "I have to go home to warn Cor and the others."

Gladio messed up his sister's hair and said: - Be careful! -.

Iris said quietly: "Do not worry! Everything will be fine.-. He picked up a bag and said, "See you tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and left the hiding place, being careful not to be seen around.

The completely exhausted boys immediately went to sleep. Noctis had to sleep lying on his side, as the crystal popped behind his back caused him pain and annoyance.

The next morning Noctis was awakened by the smell of coffee and Prompto's shrill voice: "Noct, wake up! I brought you coffee. " He placed the cup next to Noctis's nose, who uttered a cry and then sat up.

Noctis ruffled his hair and, taking the cup in his hand, murmured: "Good morning!" He took a sip of hot coffee and asked: - Clarus and the others arrived in the city? -. He wanted to start immediately to solve the problem of the crystals.

Prompto replied: "I do not know! We must ask Gladio to Ignis, if they know something. " He observed Noctis and found him really handsome in disheveled hair and sleepy face.

The prince noticing that he was being observed by Prompto, he asked as he blushed: "Is there anything strange in me?" He took a sip of coffee and almost burned his tongue.

Prompto blushed in turn and stammered: - Nothing, Noctis! -. He got out of bed and added: "I'm going to Ignis." And he ran out of the room.  
Noctis continued to drink his coffee without understanding what had happened to Prompto and why he had done so.

When he left the room, I found Ignis putting some freshly-baked cakes on the table and asked, "Did your uncle come to Lestallum?" Gladio turned his attention away from the book he was reading and immediately took one of the desserts available.

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "They are close to Lestallum, but like us they have to wait for the night to enter the city and the hiding place."

Noctis snorted: "So we have to wait until tonight." He took a cake and began to eat it.

Ignis replied: "We must not attract attention! The soldiers of Bahamuth and his general are looking for you all over the city. We have to be cautious if we want to get from the Astral without other crystals growing on your body. "

Noctis said nothing and noticed that Prompto was in the training room and tried to practice his dagger. The blond threw several slashes towards the totem and immediately withdrew back pretending to retire and then launch a blow in the lower parts.

Noctis smiled at the continuous progress of his friend and Gladio scolded him: - You should train yourself with the sword, instead of standing still as a statue.-. He threw his sword at Noctis, who caught it.

Noctis said seriously: "All right, I'm going to train myself."

When night fell, Iris went to fetch her father, Ventus and Cor, and took them to the hiding place under the fountain.

When they arrived, Clarus said seriously: "Now, we can discuss the next moves." He put a map on top of the main table and then placed small statues in the main points.

Clarus began by putting the statuette of Noctis on top of Lestallum: "Now we are here and our goal is to reach Bahamuth, which now lives where the capital of the Niflheim Empire once stood." He placed the statue of the Astral on that spot.

Ventus continued: - Our goal is to reach Bahamuth by remaining unnoticed and avoiding other crystals from Noctis. For this we must study a path that keeps us hidden from Bahamuth and her astral priestess. "

Prompto asked: - The astral priests? -  
.  
Ventus began to explain: - The Nox Fluerent family serves as Astral priests for generations. Lunafreya serves Bahamuth, while Stella is the priestess of Shiva and Ravus serves Ifrit.-.

Prompto asked: - What is their task? -.

Ventus answered in a serious tone: "It is to communicate the word of the Astral: It is they who give orders to the armies and the rest of the population, as well as organizing offers or using spells to punish or heal."

Ventus looked at Noctis and said in a serious tone: "But we are not here talking to the priests of the Astral. They can not break the curse of an Astral, but perhaps another astral can ... -. He noticed the confused faces of the boys and immediately took in his hands a statue that depicted Ifrit, the Astral that governs the fire and the volcanoes.

He put a signal near the Ravatogh volcano and began to explain: - To get close to Bahamuth passing unnoticed we have to pass near the Ravatogh volcano, where Ifrit dwells.-. He put the statue of Ifrit over the volcano and continued: - According to the rumors and legends, Ifrit has a bad relationship with Bahamuth and we can exploit it to create an alliance and to cancel the curse.-.

Ignis asked seriously: - How can we be sure that they are not just rumors? We can not risk the safety of Noctis.-.

Noctis looked at Ifrit's statuette, while Cor replied to Ignis: "We have sent one of our agents, Crowe has to investigate on the spot. If something goes wrong, it will immediately alert us with magic and we will go on leaving in peace, Ifrit.-.

Prompto looked at Noctis who was deep in thought, and Clarus said in a serious voice: "We can either talk to Ifrit or ignore it and go to Bahamuth." He took a serious look at Noctis: "But the prince must decide what he wants to do."

Noctis looked up at Clarus and then looked up at the two statues and thought, "I only have two crystals on my body, I could try playing Ifrit's card. I can not risk the life of my friends with a hasty attack against Bahamuth. Let's try to see what happens with Ifrit "and stretched his arm on the map.

Noctis took the statue of Ifrit in his hand and said in a serious tone: "I choose to try to negotiate with Ifrit. Let's try to have an ally before going against Bahamuth.-.

Clarus exclaimed: "Good! I will immediately send a magical message to Crowe. Tomorrow night we will leave Lestallum and we will go towards the volcano Ravatogh and then continue Bahamuth.-.

Prompto asked curiously: - Shiva, the third Astral where is it? -.

Cor placed the statue near Altissia and replied: - It is located near Altissia, the exact opposite of Ifrit. It's too far to try and ask for help from her. "

Prompto was satisfied with the answer, while Ignis began to talk with Ventus about the goods to take on that long journey, while Clarus and Cor began to discuss the route to take to deceive the soldiers of Bahamuth.

They kept talking until the first light of dawn and then went to sleep deeply.


	6. Ravus

The preparations were completed only three days later and Ventus said as he handed the map to Ignis: - We will split into two groups: the first will be yours and will have to reach the Ravatogh volcano, while we will be a diversion to make the soldiers  Bahamuth do not follow you.  As soon as we receive the information from Crowe, I will call you by magic. "

  
Noctis said firmly: "All right!"  He noticed that Clarus was ready to cast an invisibility spell on them.

  
Claeus asked Iris, "Are you ready to take the Prince out of the city?"

  
Iris answered firmly: "I'm ready, dad!"  He opened the secret passage and immediately the four boys went out to follow Iris out of the city.  
Once outside, Gladio asked: - Iris you come with us? -

  
Iris answered in a serious voice: "No, brother!  I have to welcome the soldiers still loyal to the Lucis Caelum family.  We must have an army to fight that of Bahamuth.  This will be my task here at Lestallum.-.

  
Gladio hugs his sister and said in a serious tone: - Be careful! -.

  
Iris exclaimed: - Do not worry!  I'm not a child anymore. "  He put his hood on his head and continued in a low voice: "See you soon, guys!  I wish you good luck!-.  He quickly greeted with his hand and immediately returned to the city.

  
The group began to run into the woods to reach a point far enough from the city before the magic "invisibility" disappears leaving them in a dangerous place for them.

  
Ignis said, taking the map and highlighting the red dot: "We must reach this cave, which is near thermal springs.  We will be close enough to both the territory of Ifrit and the forest that we will have to cross to reach instead that of Bahamuth.  As soon as we receive information from Clarus we will leave.-.  The whole group nodded and started running into the woods to reach the meeting point.

  
Loqi meanwhile had entered the city and shouted to the soldiers: - Did you find Prince Noctis or someone loyal to him? -.

  
One of the soldiers replied: "No, commander!  We have not found any trace of him in this city- Should we move towards the Ravatogh volcano?  
Loqi replied sternly: "No!  I do not think they will go to the territory of another astral.  We must guard the boundaries of the territory of our sovereign Bahamuth because surely Prince Noctis is directed towards that direction.  He added furiously: "We must capture or force Noctis to use magic at any cost!  You have understood?!-.  His body was surrounded by lightning as he gave the new orders: - Before leaving this city, I want you to check once again all buildings and all citizens.  I want to be sure you have checked everything in this city and only then will we leave again. "  He kicked a baton and did not see Iris return to the city and take refuge in his small house.

**   
Three days later. **

  
Crowe was in front of the entrance to the capital of the kingdom of the Astral of Ifrit and in front of her the volcano Ravatogh and the palace of the Astral opened before his imposing eyes.  The girl left her chocobo at the barn and immediately joined a group of pilgrims to enter the city and arrive near the Astral.

 

The girl began to feel a suffocating heat as she followed the pilgrims along the main gate that led her down the main road.

  
The markets approached the pilgrims seeing objects of worship or clothing suitable for this climate.  Crowe snapped forward and immediately bought a light red dress from one of the markets and asked: - Where can I find an inn to change me?  I can not present myself so dirty before the astral priest and the god. "  He used a desperate and sad tone to make his story more credible.

  
The merchant looked at the girl and said in a serious tone: - A little further on there is an inn with several accommodation for pilgrims and makes good discounts for those who come to pray Ifrit.  It also has spas to wash and recover from the long journey that brought you up here.-.

  
Crowe looked at the merchant and said, "Thank you very much!  And keep the rest! -.  He noticed that the man had put a small necklace with a flame-shaped pendant in the pocket of the red dress.

  
The merchant said, making a short bow: "This is my little tribute!  A lucky charm for your prayers.-.  And he disappeared in the middle of the crowd to try to sell his stuff to other pilgrims.

  
Crowe murmured: "Thank you ...".  Immediately he went to the small inn to get a room and take a bath in the baths.

  
The girl, after putting the stuff in the room, went immediately to take a refreshing bath in the small baths that the inn possessed.  When he entered the water, Crowe felt the pain and tiredness disappear immediately.

  
The girl closed her eyes and let herself be completely enveloped by the warmth of the water and the peace that reigned in that little corner of paradise.  He remained in the water for more than twenty minutes and only the sound of the bells, announcing the arrival of the astral priest, awakened her from that peace.

  
Crowe thought as he came out of the water, covering himself with a towel and running into his room to put on the red dress and the necklace the merchant had given him.  He tied his hair with a string after trying to dry it with a towel and went to the street to follow the mass of people who were reaching the central square of the city.

  
The crowd reached the central square of the city of Ifrit, which was below the Ravatogh volcano, and soon it was almost completely full of people.  Its inhabitants wore, like Crowe and some pilgrims, red dresses and wore a pendant in the shape of a flame.

  
The crowd began to sing songs and play musical instruments to draw the attention of the Astral and then make their offerings that had led from every corner of Eos.  Suddenly the music and the singing ceased and all the people in the square turned their attention to a large white balcony.

  
Crowe looked up and noticed a white-haired boy watching the worshipers from above.  The thing that most struck the girl was that the boy's right arm was entirely made of silver.

  
An old man shouted in the direction of the boy while he was holding burning stones: - Astral priest Ravus, accept my offer and give it to the great Ifrit.-.

  
The boy gave a brief nod and the soldiers went to collect the old man's offer, while a girl watched the whole scene with a sword in her hands.  And the story was repeated several times until all the offers were delivered to Ravus, always kept under control by his bodyguard.

  
One of the citizens commented: - Aranea, the personal guard from the priest Ravus never lets anyone or anything escape.  It really is an extraordinary guard.-.

  
Crowe watched Ravus take the last offer in his hands and say a few words of blessing: - Ifrit has accepted your offerings and offers his blessing in the fire.  After pronouncing those words, Ravus returned to his private rooms, followed by Aranea who glanced at the faithful of Ifrit.

  
An old lady murmured with her hands clasped, murmured: "That Ifrit continues to protect us from evil and from the cruel Bahamuth."  Several choruses were raised against Bahamuth followed by throws to a statue depicting the Astral, an enemy of the Lucis Caelum.

  
Crowe shouted in turn: - Bahamuth is cruel! -.  Shouts of approval rose and the stone became even more intense towards the statue and the girl thought satisfied while taking a stone "Apparently the relationship between ifrit and Bahamuth are hostile.  I must go back to the inn immediately and send a message to Clarus.  Prince Noctis has a good chance of having a great ally, "immediately threw the stone that struck the face of the Astral.

  
The boy smiled in front of his skill and also received several applause and continued to throw the stones until the pilgrims did not fall in the evening.

 


	7. A moment of rest

The Noctis group arrived at the cave after facing several weak monsters and avoiding the Bahamuth army that was heading for the border.  
After freeing the cave from a small group of Goblins, the four friends set up their tents and set up the fire.

  
Noctis and Gladio explored the cave to see if any Goblins had remained hidden in the darkness and kill him.  They found no unwanted guests, but a second exit that led to a small source of hot water.

  
Noctis commented cheerfully and putting his fingers in the hot water: - At least we can afford the luxury of a hot bath ...-.

  
Gladio exclaimed: - A nice consolation ...-.  He looked around to make sure there were no goblins or other such monsters  and said, "Let's go back to the base camp to report that there are no more monsters either inside or outside the cave and our discovery."

  
Noctis pulled out the water's fingers and with Gladio went back into the cave to reach Ignis and Prompto and tell him about what they had discovered.

  
Prompto exclaimed: - It would be nice to have a bath before dinner.  Now that the sun has fallen at night, a bathroom would be perfect. "  He was not hungry and wanted to relax after the race and the anxiety to reach that small cave indicated by the map.

  
Ignis looked at the supplies he still had available and said, "You and Noctis can take a bath, while Gladio and I are waiting for any communications from Clarus or my uncle Ventus."  He hoped to receive a communication from his uncle in a few days because he thought the area was unsafe.

  
Prompto nudged Noctis and exclaimed: "Let's go have a bath!"

  
Noctis nudged his elbow and said, "Let's go!"  She took clean clothes and towels that Iris had put in a special bag and made her way to the hot springs she had discovered along with Gladio.

  
Prompto dived into the hot water and exclaimed: - How wonderful!  It took a hot bath after the ride we had since we left Lestallum.-.  He closed his eyes and took pleasure in the pleasant sensation that the hot water transmitted.

  
Noctis entered the water more calmly and murmured happily: - Yes!  Since those damn Pyros appeared, we did not have a moment of real peace.  This hot spring is a real fortune.-.  He buried his head in hot water and stayed there for a few seconds before emerging from the water.

  
Prompto glanced at Noctis, who was removing his hair stuck in front of his face with both hands.  The blond continued to watch Noctis at a safe distance, but after his gaze fell on the black crystal and despite the hot water, he felt a strong shiver of fear.

  
Noctis went to stand next to a rock and tried to somehow put his back on the rocks collapsed inside the hot spring and raised his head to the sky.  Prompto swam toward his friend and stood a short distance from him and could not take his eyes off his mind and the black crystal.

  
Noctis looked at the night sky and asked absent-mindedly at Prompto: "Do you remember our first night swim together?"

Prompto answered in a shrill voice: "How could I forget it?"  I still hear my father's scolding in the brain because we went out at night without permission. "

  
Noctis replied as he looked at the moon: - That night was a hot asphyxiating and taking a bath seemed the most natural solution to freshen up, right? -.

  
Seeing the companion nod, Noctis continued: "And the little lake was not so far from the farm and the moon was particularly bright that night."  He looked down at the black crystal popped up on his belly: "They were probably worried about me because of the curse."  He looked away from the crystal and looked back at the stars in the sky.

  
Prompto tentatively stretched his hand towards Noctis to give him a comfort, but just then Noctis let loose the moon and the night sky to stare straight into his eyes and ask him: - Do you remember what you told me that evening? -.

  
He remembered that promise well as they fought, splashing the cold water of the lake and the fireflies flying around them.

  
Prompto blushed and answered sincerely: "Whatever happens , I will always be by your side.  And I renew that promise once again, especially now that you are a victim of the curse of Bahamuth.-.

  
Noctis folded his lips in a smile and asked seriously and grimly: - Even if you become a black crystal? -.

  
Prompto shouted with all the heat and anxiety he had in his body: - Do not even say jokingly!  You will not become a crystal!  We will succeed in breaking the curse.-.  Without noticing his face came closer to that of Noctis: - And this is a promise that I will keep at all costs! -.

  
Noctis folded his lips into a small smile and murmured: - Thank you ...-.  He touched the boy's blonde, wet strands with his fingers.

  
Prompto blushed dramatically noting how their faces were close to each other.  He could feel Noctis breathing on his face and his blue eyes peering at him curiously and his fingers continuing to caress the boy's blonde hair.

  
Her lips were about to graze when a monster's voice caught their attention.  Noctis looked up and found a small monster dressed in a suit holding a lantern in one hand while a knife in the other.

  
Noctis murmured in a melancholy tone: - A Tonberry ... -.  He looked at him as he waved his lantern and the knife shone under the full moonlight.

  
Prompto looked at the strange Noctis and asked: - Why that melancholy tone? -.

  
Noctis explained in a soft and sad voice as he watched the Tonberry disappear behind the rocks: "As a child, Uncle Ardyn enjoyed telling me the story of the" Tonberry King "who, unlike his fellow men, was much bigger and wore a huge crown over his head.  Sometimes he disguised himself as a character to scare you and make me have fun. "  He remembered his father's surrendering expression every time he faced that scene.

  
  A tear slipped down Noctis's face as he recalled that scene and Prompto once again reached out to try to comfort him and murmured: - Noct, I ...-Just at that moment the voice of Ignis resounded in their heads with force: - Dinner is almost ready ... come out of the water and go back into the cave. Prompto dropped his hand into the water with a dull, silent sound and threw a long sigh.

  
Noctis said coming out of the water and with a melancholy voice: "Let's go out and go eat."  He put a towel around his body and one over his hair and began to rub them.

  
Prompto sighed and in turn came out of the hot water under the curious and attentive gaze of a Tonberry who was watching the two boys with curiosity.

* * *

 

  
Luna finally returned to her apartment after spending all her time in a meeting with Bahamuth.  Astral wanted to be updated every day of the situation and news about Prince Noctis.

  
He looked over the table and found the vase full of fresh flowers and the girl murmured, picking up one: - Nyx must have taken him from the usual Tenebrea merchant.  He savored the delicate scent and was like reloading all the lost energies.

  
Lunafreya went to the balcony and opened it to get out and breathe the cool night air of the night before going to bed.  The girl sighed with relief and holding the flower she murmured as she watched the blue fires illuminate the area: - A pity that you do not see the stars ...-.

  
Nyx's voice rang out in a serious and strange tone: "I know the right place to see the stars.  Do you want me to take you there? -.  He appeared from the shadows and positioned himself next to the priestess.

  
Lunafreya exclaimed: - Yes, I need to see the stars ... I want to distract myself from the obsession of Bahamuth.-.

  
Nyx reached for the girl and murmured: "Come on, then."  The girl took the hand of his bodyguard and Nyx immediately took her in his arms before starting to climb the tower where Lunafreya's apartment was.

  
They reached the top of the tower and Nyx left the girl on a small, old balcony near the roof of the tower.  Lunafreya looked up and finally saw the stars and the moon that shone silently over the territory of Bahamuth.

  
Lunafreya murmured as she clung to the railing and murmured in a raised, sweet tone: "Finally ... I had not seen the stars since I left Tenebrea to become the priestess of Bahamuth."

  
Nyx asked seriously: - For so long? -.

  
Lunafreya nodded: - The light of the blue fire set by Bahamuth to watch over its territory obscures the moon and the stars.  Everything was so different in Tenebrea ... -.  He looked at the sylleblossom in his hand and continued: - When I was young, every evening, I went out with Ravus and Stella to look at the stars.  Ravus knew so much about the stars and told us a story about a star every night.  Stella and I had fun drawing the characters from the Ravus story and the next day we showed it to our mother.  When I would like to live those moments again ...-.

  
Nyx asked seriously: "Do you want to go back to Tenebrea?"

Lunafreya smiled and answered as she raised the flower to the stars: "I wish ... but Bahamuth will never let me take a little vacation.  Not before having exhausted his obsession ...-.  the voice grew darker and continued: - The only way would be that Bahamuth renounce me as an astral priestess ...-.  He turned his gaze to Nyx and asked, "And in that case, what would you do?"

  
Nyx smiled and, taking the sylleblossom in her hand, said in a serious voice: "If you want, I will continue to be your bodyguard in Tenebrea."  She put the flower in Lunafreya's hair and gently caressed it.

  
Lunafreya found a moment displaced in front of the gesture and the words of Nyx and managed only to say with almost severe tone: - We return to my apartment before the maids discover that there are not.-.

  
Nyx sighed and shrugged said: - As you wish!  Cling back to me and bring you back below.-.

  
When they came back down, Lunafreya said in a serious voice: "Thank you very much, Nyx.  Good night.-.

  
Nyx replied: "There is no need to thank me.  Good night!-.  And he watched the figure of the astral priestess disappear behind the bedroom door.  Nyx stood for a few minutes on the balcony before mounting the guard in front of the entrance to Lunafreya's apartment.

 

 


	8. a bitter discovery

Noctis and his group remained hidden in the cave for another four days before receiving a call from Clarus on Crowe's report on Ifrit.

  
Noctis commented with a serious tone as he arranged his stuff inside the backpack: - So now we have to go to the slopes of the volcano .-.

  
Ignis said as he put the pack on his shoulders: "Yes, as soon as we arrive we have to go to the inn, where Crowe is lodged and then go to the residence of Ravus the astral priest of Ifrit.  Crowe has already made an appointment with the astral priest thanks to a generous offer and excellent acting.

  
Prompto exclaimed holding the map in his hand with the indications marked by Ventus and Clarus: - Excellent!  We are not so far from the Ravatogh volcano.  We'll have a half day trip to get there.

  
Noctis asked with a worried tone: "Your Uncle Ventus, Clarus and Cor are all right?"  He was worried about them being bait to distract the army from Bahamuth and keep them away from where they were.

  
Ignis replied: "They're fine!  They are experienced warriors and it will be difficult for the soldiers of Bahamuth to be able to take them or defeat them. "

  
Gladio also asked Ignis: "Do you know anything about my sister?"  He took the backpack with the equipment and the binoculars to check that the area was completely free and that it could proceed in complete safety.

  
Ignis answered as he took his backpack: - Yes!  Iris is slowly recreating the Lucis Caelum army in the hiding place hidden under Lestallum.  They have sworn loyalty to Noctis and are training to fight Bahamuth.-.

  
Gladio puffed up his chest feeling proud of what his sister was creating on her own in Lestallum and stalked forward to check that the road was completely free.  Once he had ascertained that everything was quiet, he motioned to Ignis who immediately began to walk furtively followed by Noctis and Prompto.

**   
The day after. **

 

  
Once arrived at the village the four boys were subjected to strict controls of the guards and then entered into the small village being overwhelmed by the charge of merchants, who were trying to sell their wares dedicated to Ifrit.

  
The four managed to overcome the assault and arrived at the small tavern where Crowe had his quarters.  When a female voice came in, she said seriously: "Finally you have arrived!  The benevolent astral priest has granted to see you to save a poor innocent life from his incurable evil.-.

  
Noctis turned and saw Crowe wearing the typical red robes of Ifrit's pilgrims and said in a desperate fake tone: "I hope he can heal the innocent from his incurable disease."  And immediately he held out his hands to Crowe.

  
The girl grabbed both hands of Noctis and murmured: - Go on!  You can not show yourself with these dirty clothes in front of the astral priest Ravus.  I have already arranged to book a hot bath and take the sacred red robes with which you can dress and then go to him.  I will remain here to await happy news.-.  He bowed his head over Noctis's hands and continued: "I hope Ravus will help us solve our problem."

 

 Prompto murmured in a distressed tone: "I hope so with all my heart ..." Ignis and Gladio, meanwhile, climbed up to Crowe's room to get ready for a bath in the baths.

  
An old woman approached Noctis and gave him a small amulet and said: - I give you this lucky charm!  I hope it helps you to heal the innocent from his terrible disease ...-.

  
Noctis took the small amulet in his hands and said in a tone full of gratitude: - Thank you very much ... I hope you help us ...-.

  
Pure Crowe thanked the old woman before sending Prompto and Noctis to the spa to take a bath and then go to dress, knowing that he had to hurry up for the appointment.

  
After taking a bath, Noctis and his friends beat the same road that Crowe did along with the other pilgrims until they were at a large door, where Aranea was waiting for them.  The guard of Ravus looked at the four boys and said, "Come in!  The Astral priest is waiting for you! -.

  
They found themselves walking in a corridor with the floor entirely made of red marble and black granite, and when they reached the main room, they found Ravus using a spell on an elderly couple.

When the magic ended the elderly couple thanked the astral priest and went out in silence with his head bowed and a huge smile on his lips.  Noctis looked at the couple and hoped with all his heart to go out too with the same identical smile.

  
Aranea closed the door behind them and Ravus asked in a serious tone: "I agreed to ask you for an audience!  What do you want to talk about?  Who is the innocent who needs a cure?

  
Noctis took a step forward and lowering his head answered in a low voice: "I am the innocent who needs a cure."  He felt a slight annoyance come from the crystal, which was on the belly area.

  
Ravus carefully examined the boy and murmured: "It does not seem to me that you need a cure for some illness or injury ...".

  
Noctis exclaimed softly: "We need Ifrit's help!  Bahamuth threw me a curse and only ... -.

  
That name triggered something inside Ravus, who immediately stood up and asked furiously: - Bahamuth ?!  What does he hit?  Who are you?-.

  
Noctis answered by bowing his head in a sign of respect: - I am Noctis Lucis Caelum.  My family Lucis Caelum rebelled in Bahamuth and my uncle and father disappeared into thin air, while I was cursed and ...-.  He could not lift the whole tunic in any way and continued: "Every time I use magic, a crystal appears on my body.  And only way to break it and that of ...-.

  
He could not finish the sentence because Ravus surrounds both him and his three friends in a paralyzing barrier that blocked his movements and caused terrible pain throughout his body.

  
Prompto asked in a painful tone: "Why all this?  What have we done wrong? -.

 

Ravus exclaimed furiously: "Do not pretend to be innocent!  Do not invent absurd stories!  You are the spies of Bahamuth, who want to attack my life! -.  The pains became even more intense throughout the body.

  
Gladio exclaimed: "It is absolutely not true!"  And Ignis added: - Look at the belly area or the back of Noctis, please!  You will find the tests you are looking for! -.

  
Noctis exclaimed again: "Please trust me!  What I have told you is the truth! -.  The pain became stronger and stronger.

Ravus asked in a serious and sour tone: "How can I know it's the truth?  Already in the past Ifrit was deceived by Bahamuth!  How can I trust you?-.

  
Noctis answered with a dark tone: "I'll give you the proof you're looking for, but then please let my friends go!"  He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

  
Ravus said harshly: "And be it!  If your proof is convincing, I will let your friends go and I will hear the rest you have to tell me. "

  
Noctis took a deep breath and, focusing on the statue of Bahamuth, shouted: "Fira!"  The statue caught fire under the bewildered eyes of Ravus and the despair of Noctis' friends.

  
Noctis felt a strong jolt of pain on his right arm and barely restrained a cry of pain and two black crystals appeared just at the point that hurt him.  
Ravus looked at the appearance of the two crystals and immediately approached Noctis to examine it.  He remained silent for a few seconds and then said in a mortified tone: - You told the truth!  This kind of magic can only Bahamuth .-  He untied the spell that kept the four boys locked and said in a sorry tone: - I'm sorry I did not believe you, but I had my good reason ... -.

  
Once free Gladio asked furiously, while Prompto went to help Noctis: - And what are these good reasons to justify the birth of two crystals? -.  He brandished his sword to throw himself at Ravus, but Aranea stood in front with his spear.

  
The girl hissed as she pointed the blade of her lance at Gladio's throat: - Try to get closer to Ravus and I'll cut your throat! -.

  
With a quick snap, Gladio freed himself from Aranea's spear and threw himself this time at Aranea, who parried his shot with force and then started again with another offensive, and so did Gladio and the two blades clashed once more.  producing a very strong metallic noise.

  
Noctis and Ravus together commanded: - Stop!  Just fight needlessly! -.

  
Gladio and Aranea glared at each other before lowering their weapons and murmuring through clenched teeth: "All right!"  Gladio put his sword back, while Aranea put her lance behind her back and went to place Ravus behind her.

  
Ravus opened the main door that led to the Shrine of Ifrit and exclaimed in a serious tone: - Come in!  You can see with your own eyes because I behaved in this way.-.  He was followed by Aranea.

  
Noctis looked at his friends and decided to follow Ravus into the Sanctuary and found a show that left him paralyzed with fear and surprise and so did Ignis, Gladio and Prompto.

 

Sitting on a bed of fire, he sat in chains chained with chains, causing him pain all over his body.  the Astral kept his eyes and an expression of pure suffering painted on his face.

  
Noctis asked: - What happened to Ifrit? -.

  
Ravus answered as he rested his hand and forehead on the leg of the Astral: - Bahamuth reduced him so ... Ifrit was against something that affected all of us and Bahamuth hates someone who contradicts him and has reduced him to this state, deceiving him and making them lower  the guard.  This is why I did not immediately believe your words. "  He pulled a sighed painful and continued: - I'm sorry! -.  He raised his head and looked back at the group.

  
Noctis shook his head and murmured disappointed with the news: "He can not help us ...".

  
Ravus shook his head: - No ... in this state he can not even use his powers.  In this state he also dismissed me from my role as an astral priest, but I decided not to abandon him.  Ifrit saved my life and gave me this silver arm.  I can not leave it alone. "  He touched his silver arm with his fingers and looked gratefully.

  
Prompto murmured sadly: "And now what do we do?"  He looked sadly at Noctis, who put his hands on his hair to find a solution.

  
Ravus said seriously: - The advice that I give you is to temporarily give up facing Bahamuth and go to Altissia, where dwells Shiva, the ice goddess.  Shiva loves Ifrit and hates Bahamuth.  And my sister Stella is the astral priestess and I think she will be happy to help in your cause. "  
Noctis said dryly: "But Altissia is the opposite of the kingdom of Bahamuth.  We will take too long to reach it with the army of Bahamuth hunting us!  We can not continue to escape! -.

  
Areana approached and asked in a serious tone: "Do you really think it's worth losing this option?"

  
Noctis shook his head and explained: "There are some people who are bait for the army of Bahamuth and can not deceive them forever and we can not put the lives of the innocents at risk if the army of Bahamuth does not find me.  -.

  
Ravus asked in a serious voice: "The girl who came here to have a hearing for you, is she by chance one of your group?"  Seeing the positive answer, Ravus continued: - Send her to call!  I have a solution to propose.-.

  
Aranea immediately went to call Crowe who asked Prince Noctis as soon as he arrived at the palace after a few minutes: - There is no good news, right? -.  Seeing the disappointed expression of Noctis, he immediately understood what the answer to his question was.

  
Ravus returned with two letters and two small objects in the shape of constellations: - I wrote two letters, one for my sister Stella and one for the other sister Lunafreya to which I attach this two constellations as proof that the two letters are authentic and  written by me.-.  He handed a letter to Crowe and the other to Noctis.

 

Aranea asked in a serious voice, "Is there a map?"  Prompto immediately pulled out the map and the girl continued: - Good!  Open it now! -.

 

Ravus said mind pointing to the forest near the kingdom of Bahamuth: - You want to use this forest to reach the kingdom of Bahamuth, right? -. Ignis nodded and Ravus continued: - At this precise point of the forest there is a magical lake and in the middle an island called "Angelgard" is a neutral territory where none of the three astral can attack those who live within it thanks to a sacred pact. -.

  
Noctis frowned and asked, "So?"

  
Ravus continued to explain seriously: "You have to go here and wait for Crowe to reach Altissia with the letter for Stella.  To reach this place it takes about two weeks to walk and Crowe thanks to the Chocobo bred here can reach much faster in Altissia.-.

  
Ignis murmured: "So your plan is to make us wait in a safe place not too far from Bahamuth, while Crowe runs to look for reinforcements from your sister Stella?"

  
Ravus nodded: "Exactly!  I think that thanks to the speed of the special chocobos that we raise here you wait at most two or three days and then start again to defeat Bahamuth, but with different allies.-.

  
Noctis snorted: - I'm tired of going and waiting.  He glanced at his friends and murmured: "But we must also try this solution and hope it's the good one or we'll go straight to Bahamuth without wasting any more time."

  
Ravus murmured: Wise decision! -.  He looked at Crowe and said, "As soon as you're ready I'll give you the fastest chocobo you have here and you'll go to Altissia to see my sister Stella."

  
Crowe said firmly: "Received!"  He looked at Noctis and murmured: "I will do as fast as I can to get to Altissia and ask for Shiva's help.  Cash also on me! -.  He put a hand on his chest and leaned in front of Noctis.

  
Noctis murmured: "Thank you, Crowe!"

  
Ravus said seriously: "Now go and rest!  A long  journey awaits you tomorrow!  I will give you everything you need and I will try to gather a group of soldiers to help you in the final battle. "

  
Aranea moved forward and said, "Count on me!"

  
Noctis once again thanked Aranea, even though he felt a kind of pessimism growing in him about his future, but I try not to think about it.


	9. Separation

Noctis and his group left at dawn after communicating to Clarus and the others the new destination of their journey and to wait until Crowe finally reached Altissia to talk to Stella and then to Stella.

They had not been able to say hello to the woman because she had left before dawn with the red chobobo provided by Ravus himself and that would have allowed him to get to Altissia more quickly and not waste any further time on Noctis and his group.

Prompto commented as he approached the mountain path that would take him to the forest that was on the border between the kingdom of Bahamuth and that of Ifrit: - A pity, that we could not greet Crowe, before departure.-.

Ignis replied as he climbed the narrow path with Gladio constantly monitoring the situation and checking that there were no Bahamuth soldiers: - You have an important mission to accomplish and could not waste any more time.

Prompto exclaimed putting his hands forward: - I know! I know!-. He turned his attention to Noctis and murmured in a low voice: "I hope this time is better ...". A shiver ran through his back when he saw the black crystal come out from underneath the Noctis shirt and slid down a stone.

Noctis moved quickly and took Prompto in his arms, preventing the blond from crashing to the ground. Prompto blushed and stammered: - Thank you ...-.

Noctis whispered blushing in turn: - No need to thank me ...-.

Ignis looked at the two and said in a serious voice: - Come on, let's go! We are too close to the territory of Bahamuth to stop at a place where we can be seen by the soldiers of Bahamuth.-. Both Prompto and Noctis nodded before starting to climb the mountain again.

When they reached the top, they found Gladio kneeling behind a rock and holding a sword in his hand. The three boys understood that something was wrong and they silently approached the boy who was watching the situation.

Noctis asked in a low voice: - Who is the enemy? -.

Gladio answered in a low voice as he took another look behind the boulder: - A group of Bahamuth soldiers made up of five elements. They seem to want to mount a controller post to monitor the situation. "

Noctis noted with a dry and bitter tone: - And they will block this way that we needed to reach the wood more quickly and go unnoticed.-.  
Gladio looked at the situation in front of him and replied: - They have not built anything yet. We can try to catch them by surprise and eliminate them without their noticing and then running towards the forest. "

Ignis replied in a serious tone: "We can not risk that another crystal will come to Noctis. It is better to go back and find another road to reach the bosco.-. He noticed that Noctis had pulled out his sword ready to fight.

Noctis replied: - If we hit him behind, they should not notice us. We try to distract them by making noise with a stone or something. When they are behind us, we will attack them and clean up in a few seconds.-

Gladio made a positive note with his head and took a stone and threw it hard towards the wall, while Noctis, Ignis and Prompto stood ready with their weapons in their hands and ready to hit the soldiers who kept on probing the ground.

Gladio threw the stone and one of the soldiers commented: - I heard a noise! -. He turned and went to check what was with two other soldiers, while the others remained to check the equipment.

Noctis, Ignis and Gladio immediately snapped and hit the three who were checking the equipment, taking care to cover their mouths, while Prompto remained to check that the other soldiers remained behind and did not intervene.

Once the three soldiers were settled, Noctis glanced quickly at the shoulder soldiers who began to approach, while Prompto left his post to help the group. Just then a soldier turned and noticing Gladio began to launch bombs with the second soldier, while the third was shot down by Noctis.

One of the soldiers threw a stun magic bomb towards the group, striking Noctis's right arm and exploding.

The stun bomb left Noctis completely confused and unable to react correctly to that situation. From a distance he saw a black and distorted figure approaching him and threw a "Thundara" that hit her in full along with other figures circling around him.

The soldiers fell immediately and even Gladio and Ignis were centered in full by the lightning launched by Noctis and were momentarily stunned by the attack.

The boy felt a strong pain coming from the calf and his ears began to whistle with force, while still confused lolled throughout the battlefield, as if he were drunk and continuing to move the sword in a disconnected manner.

Prompto seeing Noctis confused approached and taking his face in his hands shouted: - Noct! I'm Prompto! Come back to you! -. He looked him straight in the eye and after taking a bottle he threw a potion on him to make him recover from the confusion.

Noctis closed and opened his eyes several times before comment confused: - What happened? I only remember the bomb that hit me! -. He looked at Gladio and Ignis still on the ground and asked in alarm: "Is it my fault?"

Prompto stroked his face and murmured: "It's not your fault! You were confused ...-. He noticed that the two boys had already sat down and were drinking a magic potion to recover from the magical attack of Noctis that had caught them all by surprise.

The earth began to tremble and the ground where they found Noctis and Prompto began to collapse and the two young men rushed into the forest without Ignis and Gladio intervening to save them.


	10. L’Archeosaurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l’Archeosaurus is a monster from FF8. And to bring it down you had to struggle if you did not have the right strategy or did not know how to defeat it.

When Prompto opened his eyes, he found himself immersed in a forest and with Noctis holding his head in his hands.  The blond asked: - Noct, all right? -.

  
Noctis answered as he tried to get back on his feet: - I have nothing broken ... -.  He looked up and said in a worried tone: "I am more worried about the conditions of Gladio and Ignis ..."  And clenched his fists in anger.

  
Prompto put a hand on Noctis's shoulder and commented hopefully to infect his friend: "They will certainly be fine!"  He looked around curiously and continued in a serious voice: "We must find a safe place in the woods to meet with our friends and continue together to the island of Angelgard."

  
Noctis looked down at Prompto and asked, "What do you think is the perfect point to find Gladio and Ignis?"

  
Prompto opened the map and began to look at it with Noctis and said, "Look here!  At this point on the map, a cave is indicated at the edge of the forest.  We can try to reach it and hope that Gladio and Ignis.-.

  
Noctis looked at the map and murmured: "It seems a very good idea!  We immediately go to that point and wait for Gladio and Ignis.-.  
Prompto murmured as he began to walk along the path: - Too bad that he was not predisposed to use magic.  I could use it to call Ignis and give the exact meeting point to him and Gladio.-.  He threw a snort as he walked along the path.

  
Noctis murmured, putting a hand on Prompto's shoulder: "Not all of them are born with a predisposition for magic and you do not have to blame yourself ..."  He looked down and turning red, he murmured: "Then you are perfect for me ..."

  
Prompto blushed and stammered some incomprehensible words and continued to walk the path to reach the chosen point to wait for Gladio and Ignis.  
  
Meanwhile, Gladio screamed while kicking a stone: - Damn!  Now how do we find Prompto and Noctis ?!  Prompto can not use magic.  
Ignis opened the map and looking at it said: - Surely Prompto and Noctis will be consulting a map to find a point to expect and hide from enemies.-.  He began to look for a point that respected these characteristics.

  
Meanwhile Gladio was checking the equipment of the Bahamuth soldiers to see if there was anything he could do with them in the future.  
Ignis exclaimed: - Found!  This must surely be the point where Noctis and Prompto are headed, it seems to me this cave.  Perfect for hiding from Bahamuth.-.  He looked at Gladio, who had finished taking objects from the soldiers.

  
Gladio said as he put the backpack on his shoulders: - So, let's go! -.  Both boys began to run towards the entrance to the woods to reach Noctis and Prompto.  
  
Meanwhile Noctis and Prompto were near the cave and the prince said, looking, "We must first check that there is not some monster or some soldier from Bahamuth."  He took a light bomb and threw it inside the cave.

  
The light came out of the cave and the two boys waited for a roar or a human scream, but they heard nothing.

  
Prompto commented with satisfaction and taking up his backpack: - An empty cave ... we are ... -.  Then he heard a loud roar coming out of the cave.

Noctis exclaimed as he took the sword: - you were talking too soon! -.  And the roar made even louder and even Prompto pulled out his dagger ready to fight the monster in front of him.

  
There was another roar and the monster came out and immediately attacked the two friends who dodged the attack.  The monster waved its tail before launching flames against Noctis, who immediately dodged it again.

  
Prompto asked as he watched that big monster throw at Noctis this time: - What is that creature? -.

  
Noctis answered as he dodged the attack of the monster that destroyed a tree: - It's called Archeosaurus!  I did not think there were some of these specimens in a forest.  They should only be near volcanoes and desert areas. "  Hit the monster to the tail, but this led the monster to even more to rage and attack disconnected the two boys who always had to dodge and never attack the monster that kept breaking down the trees around him.

  
Noctis commented sour as he hit the monster's tail again: - If he continues to cut down the trees he will draw the attention of the Bahamuth army! -.  Once again he let out a long and scary growl, he set off again to attack with ice lances that struck Noctis.

  
Prompto opened the small bag and found a magic powder inside and exclaimed as he tried to approach the Argoosaurus: - I try to use this soporific powder that Iris has given us!  Maybe if we fall asleep we can defeat it without it continuing to destroy the wood! .-.

  
The prince nodded and exclaimed: - I caught his attention!  You hit it with the soporific dust and we hope it is strong enough to make it fall asleep!  He hit the monster again with all his strength at different points.

  
the Archeosaurus roared with greater fury and threw himself at Noctis, who stopped his attack with the sword.  The monster clenched his jaw and tried to break Noctis's sword with his sharp teeth, but Prompto threw the sleeping dust and the monster closed his eyes and let go of Noctis's sword.

  
Noctis commented in a low voice: "Perfect!  Let's attack him now!  We try to do as much damage as possible! -.  He hit him several times on the legs to not allow them to move faster and then make it easier to manage.

  
Prompto took his dagger and murmured in a low voice: "Very well!"  He imitated his companion and began to hit the monster, but his weapon was not as incisive as the sword of Noctis and his cuts and his damage was much lower.

  
Prompto commented, shaking his head as he continued to do damage to the monster, who seemed not to want to give way under the attacks of the two boys: - My dagger is not a real weapon!  He does not even scratch his skin! "

  
Noctis replied in a low voice as he continued to do damage to the monster: - But it is thanks to your plan, if we are winning now ...-.  He also began to hit the monster's legs to try to weaken that area as well.

  
Prompto did not reply but resumed again to hit the Archeosaurus, but did not notice that the tail had begun to move again and that the monster was beginning to wake up from the brief sleep that the soporific dust had given him.

  
A roar was heard, and Noctis shouted: "Prompto, let's get away, he's waking up again!"  Prompto did not have time to dodge that he received a head from the Archaosaurus and after a powerful stroke of the tail that made him crash into a trunk making him faint.

  
Noctis screamed as the monster's attention moved toward him: - Prompto! -.  He avoided the attack and began to attack again.

The Archeosaurus, feeling the pain of the wounds, began to attack the place completely madly, with all the magic it could have.

  
The prince noticed that he was no longer aiming too much for him to be furious and seriously risking hurting Prompto who had fainted under the tree trunk.  Noctis knew that he had to find a way to put up that absurd fight before it was too late for him and for Prompto, but all the ideas were discarded while the monster continued its work of destruction and roared with all the fury it had in  body.

  
Noctis managed to approach Prompto unconscious and still try to force himself to find a plan to get out of that situation, but his brain was suggesting only one word: magic.  The boy knew very well what he was in danger of using it, but he could not risk the Archeosaurus harming Prompto and the soporific dust was exhausted.

  
Noctis looked at Prompto unconscious and then the Archeosaurus, who was preparing to launch a new freezing attack from his mouth and murmured as he approached: "I do not care what the consequences will be!  I have to protect Prompto and I can only do it with magic. "

  
The boy raised both his arms towards the Archeosaurus, who threw his ice lances and murmured in a serious voice and recalling all the magic he had in his body: - Reflect! -.  The lances of ice returned to the monster that was killed by its own magic.

  
Noctis could not see the Arqueousaurus's death because the pain was so strong that he immediately fainted beside Prompto.  
When Gladio and Ignis finally arrived on the spot they found the two boys unconscious and Gladio commented desperately: - We arrived too late! -.


	11. Prompto's decision

When Prompto opened his eyes he shouted with all his voice: - Noct! -.  And out of breath he looked around, finding himself inside his tent.

  
Prompto put a hand on his forehead and murmured, looking around, he murmured: "Was it possible that it was just a nightmare, the clash with Archeosaurus?"  He looked at the arm with the tight bandage and said: - It was not just a nightmare ...-.  He stood up and put on his boots and jacket to go out.

  
Prompto exclaimed as he gave himself to the hair: "I absolutely must know how Noctis is!  I must be sure that he is well! -.

  
When the blond came out of the tent I find the other tents, including that of Noctis, inside the cave that was once the Archaosaurus and saw in the distance Ignis and Gladio who were arguing with anger about something important.

  
Prompto swallowed and began to tremble, afraid, that something serious had happened to Noctis after he had fainted during the clash with the terrible monster and shouted to draw attention: - How is Noctis? -.

  
Both boys turned, but the first to move was Gladio who ran towards the blond and grabbed him on the shoulders with force and with a look full of anger and frustration.

  
Frightened Prompto asked: - What happened ?!  What did he do? -.  He did not understand why Gladio was taking it with him and thinking of Noctis he thought "did something serious happen?  Do not tell me that ... ".

  
Gladio pushed Prompto with both hands and shouted furiously: - Enter the tent and see what you have done!  And it's all your fault! -.  He pushed the blond back towards the curtain.

  
Ignis placed himself between Gladio and Prompto and replied with a harsh tone: "Now Gladio is enough!  It is not Prompto's fault if the curse continued to progress on the body of Noctis.  None of us and even Ravus knew that there could be an Archeosaurus in the woods.  And you know it well, that kind of monster is strong. "

  
Prompto added in his defense: - I managed to fall asleep, but my dagger.-.  He took it out to show it to Gladio and Ignis: - He did not do the same damage as the Noctis sword!  This dagger was completely useless against the Archeosaurus.-.

  
Gladio took the dagger and looked at it carefully and then said in a calmer tone and feeling guilty about how he had treated Prompto: - We should have given you better equipment before leaving for Lestallum!  This is not a dagger suitable for monsters of that level.

  
Ignis murmured, looking at Prompto, and pushing him into the tent as well: "Go to Noctis now!"  Since he woke up to always asked about you! -.  Then he added in a tone more gloomy and sad: - From today he will have even more need of us, if he wants to break the curse and defeat Bahamuth.-.

  
Prompto trembling entered the tent, where Noctis was resting after the clash against Archeosaurus, while Ignis and Gladio continued to discuss how to move and reach Angelgard without further damage.

  
Noctis was lying in his sleeping bag and Prompto could see only the black hair, shoulders and back of the boy.

  
The blond boy called his friend in a whisper: - Noct ... -.

Noctis immediately sat down and murmured with a raised tone: - Prompto ... are you alright? -.  And he turned his head towards the blond.

  
Prompto could not hold back a line of pain as he watched the black crystal that had replaced Noctis' eyes like a macabre and fatal crown.

  
Prompto thought as he fell on his knees "It's all my fault!  It's all my fault! "A terrible sense of guilt fell like a boulder on his heart.

  
Not hearing Prompto's answer, Noctis began to move his arms to find it and touch the curtain with his hands.  The prince asked frightened: - Prompto?! -.

  
Prompto took both hands of N octis and murmured: - I'm here ... I'm fine ... -.  A tear slide down her cheeks as she watched the prince sigh of relief.

  
Noctis murmured relieved: - I'm glad you're fine ... -.  A faint smile appeared on his face.

  
Prompto replied: - How can you be happy ?!  Because of me, you lost your sight! -.  He let go of Noctis's hands and he felt angry at himself and his total inability.

  
Noctis replies: - I do not regret having used the "Reflecy" magic to save your life.  I am happy that you are well because you are important to me ... -.  His cheeks turned red and he tried to touch Prompto's face or hand with his hand.

  
Prompto blushed in turn and murmured while weaving his hands together with those of Noctis: - You too are for me ...-.  He continued to cry in silence, while Noctis gave a long sigh of pain.

  
Noctis murmured in a strange voice and his cheeks turned red: - Can I lean on your chest?  I still have a strong pain in my head ...-.  Sometimes he tried to touch the eye area, but found only the cold of the crystal.

  
The darkness enveloped him and the voice of Prompto, Gladio and Ignis was the only source of comfort and that made him remain attached to that hope of being able to break the evil spell of Bahamuth and to regain his sight again.

  
Prompto took Noctis in his arms and rested his head on his chest and murmured as he cradled her: "Is it better?"  He noticed that on the face of Noctis a genuine smile had appeared and after a sigh.

  
Prompto thought as he stroked the prince's hair "I can no t go on like this!  I do not just need a stronger dagger, but also to get stronger!  I have to protect Noct! "And this thought grew louder as he looked at the black crystal.

  
Prompto said aloud as he continued stroking Noctis's black hair: "You, Gladio and Ignis will go to Angelgard and I will go to the woods for the moment to ...".

  
Noctis rose from Prompto's chest and said, putting his hands on his shoulders, "Why do you want to leave us?"  I repeat that it is not your fault! -.  He began to shake him vigorously because he also needed him to face that darkness.

  
Prompto took both hands of Noctis who murmured in a desperate tone: "You promised you would always be by my side ... do not leave me."

Prompto embraced the prince and murmured: "I did not leave you!  I just want to get stronger and find a better weapon to protect you.  I want the next meeting with a monster as strong as Archeosaurus I can protect you and that you should never chase after the magic.  He leaned his forehead against that of the prince and murmured: "I do not want to see a new crystal grow on your body any more."

  
Noctis took Prompto's hand and squeezed it hard as he heard his speech and calmed down, understanding the reasons his friend had taken that decision.

  
Prompto whispered in a serious and determined voice: - I will become stronger and I will return to be by your side.  This is my promise.-.  He touched Noctis's lips with his in a tender kiss.

  
Noctis murmured lightly: - I trust your promise ... -.  He let go of Prompto's hand and a calm, calm smile appeared on his face.  
Prompto exclaimed in a cheerful voice to try to infect even Noctis: - We will meet again in Angelgard in a few days!  You will see that I will be stronger than Gladio.-.

  
Noctis could not hold back a laugh while Prompto made that statement and said in a serious voice: - I do not think it takes so little time to get stronger! -.  He felt that Prompto had kissed his forehead and became completely red.

  
The blond returned Noctis in his sleeping bag and murmured: -.  I will be back soon!-.

  
Noctis replied in a serious voice: "Now, I know it will be so ..."  And he sighed as he closed his eyes to rest again.

  
Prompto remained beside Noctis until he was completely asleep and then left the tent to communicate his decision to Gladio and Ignis.  The blond immediately prepared his stuff and immediately left for his search to return as soon as possible from Noctis.

  
The next morning Noctis began to walk with a wooden stick prepared the day before by Gladio and asked in a serious voice: - Prompto, has already left? -.

  
Ignis answered as he controlled the prince's footsteps in his new condition: - Yes! -.

  
Gladio wondered aloud: "Will he come back soon?"

  
Noctis caressed his lips and murmured convinced: - Prompto will be back soon!  Now let's go to Angelgard.-.  The two boys nodded and began to walk through the woods to reach the island indicated by Ravus.


	12. King Tonberry

Crowe awoke from his rest and looked at the map that Ravus had kindly given him and marked with all the information about the staging places for her and the chocobo.

The girl put the map inside the purse and thought satisfied "is not lacking much for Altissia. I hope Noctis and his group are well "and immediately climbed back up to his chocobo ready to start again to complete his mission.

Prompto awoke from his restless sleep and murmured: - I have to become stronger ... for Noctis! -. He put the pack on his shoulders and walked back along the woods, looking for someone or something to make him stronger.

I walked a long way until he saw a tonberry cub walking through the bushes.

Prompto murmured as he watched the little boy who was trying to eat in the bushes: "So small they are cute and when they grow up they are terrible."  
The little tonberry made a cry of happiness when he finally found the berry he was looking for and jumped. The happiness of that discovery did not last long.

A Goblin sprang from behind a trunk and with his club he hit the puppy in full and made a sound of pain.

Prompto came out of his hiding place and immediately went to protect the small tonberry from a new Goblin attacker. Prompto parried another attack as Gladio had taught him and then dealt a mortal blow.

The Goblin got to the ground and Prompto exclaimed looking at the little Tonberry: "You're safe now, baby." He approached the puppy with a sure step.

The little tonberry began to growl towards Prompto, but the blond did not get scared but found the puppy even nicer and said: - Do not worry soon you'll be better! -. He threw a healing potion against the tonberry.

The puppy noticing that he was completely healed, he looked at Prompto gratefully and disappeared into the woods immediately.

The blond got up and placed the backpack on his shoulders and said: - Now I have to get back on the road. There will be here a place to train or find a better weapon.-. He did not notice that the little Tonberry was watching him with interest before disappearing again into the bushes.  
Prompto kept walking for about two hours until he found the entrance to a cave and felt a shiver run down his back and thought "Better avoid the caves" and turned to go back into the forest.

As soon as he took a step he ended up in a hole and how he was engulfed in the earth and in the darkness.

When Prompto opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by several lanterns and yellow eyes that looked at him curious and attentive.  
Prompto winced when he recognized him and murmured putting his hands forward: - I apologize if I have ruined the "ceiling" of your home.-.  
The Tonberry looked into each other's eyes before taking Prompto and pushing it towards one of the main tunnels they had built.

Prompto thought as he began to commandeer by those strange creatures "They probably want to execute me in a bigger place than this ..." and he continued to move slowly in the small tunnel that the Tonbos had built.

Prompto crawled for about half an hour before arriving in a large room, where all the Tonberry present in the forest lived and accumulated the riches they find in the unwary travelers who had the misfortune of crossing their terrible dagger.

The blonde noticed that the main room was adorned with many lanterns that must have belonged to Tomberry, who died at the home of the monsters or the soldiers of Bahamuth and also noticed some puppies dancing around one of these lanterns.

Prompto looked at the scene and thought "I wonder if there is also the puppy that I saved" and noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the great hall, where there were two huge lanterns and a throne where the Tomberry were gathering of gifts.

The boy heard a dull sound and saw a tonberry coming in much larger than normal and holding a large golden crown at the top of his head and he murmured in a low voice "The Tonberry King ... just as Noctis described it to me when we were in that spring thermal ... "he noticed that he went to sit on the throne.

One of the Tonberries, he advanced Prompto until he was close enough to the throne

Prompto exclaimed in a low voice as he looked at the Tonberry King before him: "Good evening your majesty!" He noticed that the King moved his tail nervously and began seriously to keep for his safety: - I apologize for having destroyed your ceiling, but I had not seen the hole and ...-. He noticed the little Tonberry he had saved in the forest that was near the throne.

The puppy climbed into the arms of the King and began to gesticulate and make some verses, while looking at both Prompto and the Tonberry King, who seemed absorbed in listening to the puppy's words with great interest.

Eventually the baby stopped to "speak" and descended from the knees of the Tonberry King, who turned a friendly look towards Prompto, who began to hope for his life and maybe get the precious when lethal dagger that the Tonberry used to fight.

The King Tonberry began to gesticulate something to Prompto who immediately began to interpret: -. Since you saved one of our puppies, do you have a reward? Did I get it right?-. He noticed that the Tonberry King nodded vigorously with his head.

Prompto thought for only a few seconds and then said in a serious voice and stepping forward: "I would like to have one of your daggers." He noticed that the Tonams began to murmur in their language and continued as he raised his voice: "I need it to protect a person who is very close to my heart. Please help me!-.

In the great hall the silence immediately fell and the Tonberry King bent his tail slightly and looked down as if reflecting on the decision to be made and when he took it he told Prompto that he began to translate: - I will give you what you want, but to a condition ...-. He watched the Tonberry King beckon to one of his warriors who immediately went into the center of the arena and Prompto noticed that the crowd of little monsters approached curious and began to rotate their lanterns.

Prompto was able to interpret the king's gestures and repeated aloud: - So to get the dagger I have to hit your servant's lantern and if I can not lose my life. Quite right?-.

The Tonberry King nodded his head and Prompto exclaimed: - I accept your condition, majesty! -. He noticed that once again the King began to move his tail nervously and Prompto began to think that probably the Tonberry King hated that nickname.

The Tonberry went to the center of the room and began to forcefully move his dagger, while Prompto began to back away as all the lights of the lanterns began to go out, until there was only the light of the lantern to be turned off.

Prompto focused on that light and put his old dagger in front of him to defend himself and look for a spot to hit the Tonberry.

The lantern light disappeared and Prompto felt a blinding pain in his arm and realized that the tonberry had hit his arm. Immediately the boy corked his mouth in order not to start screaming and again I tried to concentrate so as not to be hit once again on the other arm when the light went out.

Prompto wavered and thought as the pain became more pungent "it's too fast ... every time the light disappears, he attacks me with speed!" And tried to take a step forward, but immediately felt once again the Tonberry stabbing this time in the leg.

Prompto thought as he staggered back "I can not give up, I promised Noctis that I would come back to him ..." he recalled that kiss they had exchanged and once again stood up and watched that light carefully.

The blond's brain tried to remember the lessons of his father Cor's fight and he decided to change his strategy and he thought "I hit that lantern or I die! I absolutely have to try! "And he decided to close his eyes and not to rely more on that light, but on the sound that the lantern produced when it was moved.

Prompto heard the sound become more intense as the Tonberry approached him and immediately fired a precise shot when the sound became louder and he clearly heard the glass of the lantern break and fall to the ground with force.

When Prompto opened his eyes he found the light again to illuminate him and the lantern of the Tonberry completely destroyed and exclaimed: - I succeeded! I broke the lantern! -. He noticed that the Tonberry grimaced with pain and retreated next to the king, leaving his dagger on the ground.

Prompto looked at the Tonberry King and immediately interpetrated his gestures: - I can take that dagger! -. He immediately took it between his fingers and commented: - Finally I can return to Noctis! -. And soon after he fainted because of the blood loss of his wounds while the eyes of the Tonberry King shone with a strange yellow light.

 

Ignis looked ahead and muttered contentedly as he watched the island in the middle of the lake: "We have finally reached our destination. From here we can expect the news of Crowe.-.

Noctis added as he moved a little safer with his stick built especially for him by Gladio: - And also wait for the return of Prompto! -. He moved slowly with the stick that showed him the way.

Gladio helped Noctis to get on the boat and commented: - We only hope it is a place truly inaccessible to the Astral as Ravus told us.-. Ignis went to sit next to Noctis, who kept smiling.

Ignis said, "We must trust Ravus and Crowe's speed in arriving at Altissia!" He noticed that Noctis was serene.

They did not realize that a soldier of Bahamuth was watching him from afar and murmured: - How did they find a sacred place?! -. And immediately went to write a magic letter to send to Luna.


	13. they all move

When Prompto woke up he found lying on a straw bed with a blanket on it and next to him there was fruit and cooked fish.

Prompto greedily tossed his food and only when when he was full he realized that the Tonberry had healed his wounds and the boy thought amazed, as he looked at his bandage "How is it possible that they know some things about human medicine?". And immediately he looked up as he watched the Tonberry King enter the room with the puppy Prompto had saved.

The boy exclaimed gratefully, as he tried to get into a more comfortable position: - Thank you so much for lunch and medication. The puppy sat on Prompto's legs with his little lantern.

The boy smiled, while The Tonberry King began to speak again with gestures and Prompto immediately interpreted with confidence: - Now what am I going to do? I have to go back to my friends who are waiting for me at Angelgard. "

The Tonberry King asked how they knew about this sacred place and Prompto explained in a serious voice: - Ravus, Ifrit's priest told us about that neutral place where the army of Bahamuth can not hit or hurt him.-.

The Tonberry King asked in a more alarmed tone what had hurt his friend to have become the prey of Bahamuth and Prompto answered with a sad and disconsolate tone: - We do not know exactly! We only know that the father and the uncle of Noctis have mysteriously disappeared after the meeting with God and that now Bahamuth chases her to Noctis. Other information we do not have.

King Tonberry then asked why they stopped at Angelgard even though he knew Bahamuth was chasing him and Prompto answered once more with a serious tone: "We must wait for Crowe to go to Altissia to talk to Stella, Ravus's sister and Shiva's sarcedotessa. We need all the help to defeat Bahamuth, before it's too late ... -.

The King then asked why you need all the help you can get and Prompto answered with a sad and grim tone: - Noctis has a terrible curse: every time he uses magic, a crystal appears on his body. Now he has become blind after two crystals have covered his eyes. " The Little Tonberry was finished in his arms and had started playing.

The Tonberry King began to nervously move his tail and lantern, while he watched Prompto begin to play with the puppy and then asked the boy another question.

Prompto turned red and said: - If I care about him? Obviously yes! more than my own life and that's why I asked you one of your daggers. I want to be able to protect it.-.

King Tonberry seemed satisfied with the answer and began to swing the lantern more slowly as if he were thinking of something, as he watched the young man play with the puppy.

King Tonberry then took a decisiine and immediately told Prompto that he said, "Will you help me get to Angelgard? no need, you have already done a lot for me and ... -.

The Tonberry King moved his tail ominously and Prompto putting his hands forward said in a tone of complacency: - I understand! I understood! I accept your help! -. He noticed that the puppy had imitated his gesture.

The Tonberry King moved his satisfied head and left Prompto with the puppy. The blond boy started to play with the little Tonberry while his head was totally concentrated by Noctis.

Meanwhile, at Angelgard, also Noctis was thinking of Prompto, while he continued his exercises with his sword and Gladio asked as he made another blow: - Do not tell me that you are thinking of blondes? -.

Noctis blushed slightly as he felt the stroke of Gladio and after dodging it answered: - Yes! And I think it's going back to us. "

Gladio asked seriously: "How can you be so sure?"

Noctis answered while exploiting his hearing, he hit Gladio on the arm and leg: - Feeling ... -.

Gladio said nothing more and began once again to quickly attack the boy, who was learning to use his hearing to attack and defend himself. Ignis meanwhile continued to communicate with his Uncle Ventus to study a possible attack on Bahamuth.

Meanwhile in the palace of Bahamuth, Lunafreya nervously entered the room, while holding the wound on her strongly held arm. Astral had not been happy to know that Noctis was in Angelgard and therefore could not be attacked and killed by his army.

The girl, seeing her favorite flowers, immediately took one in her hand and nodded in the hope that the sweet scent could somehow calm her.

Nyx entered the room at that moment and noticing the wound on the girl's arm she murmured as she took a clean handkerchief from her pocket to medicate the girl's wound: - You are wounded, let me tamper and take care of your wound. He began to dab the wound carefully and asked, "What happened?" He noticed that the Priestess looked thoughtful.

Lunafreya replied as he watched the boy carefully clean the wound: - Noctis Lucis Caelum is in Angelgard, neutral territory for the Astral.

Nyx looked at the girl in surprise and asked, "How did they know about Angelgard?"

Lunafreya shook her head and murmured in a worried voice: "I do not know! We have to find out and take action to get Noctis out of Angelgard. " He firmly gripped the stem of the flower, which he folded in his hands.

Nyx looked at the wound on the priest's arm and immediately an idea came into his mind, which he immediately proposed to Luna: - I could go to Angelgard to investigate Noctis. With a black Chocobo I would only take a day to reach the neutral place and then pretend to be a pilgrim or a poor man fleeing from Bahamuth.-.

Lunafreya looked at the boy in front of him and asked a serious voice: "Do you really think that you give your plan permission?" He noticed that Nyx had tied a knot around the wound.

Nyx said firmly: "I am your bodyguard and I have to think about your health. I can not allow Bahamuth to hurt you for his shots of wrath. " He bowed to Lunafreya and said in a humble tone: "Let me go. I will return after a few days ... -.

Lunafreya looked at the broken stem of the flower and asked in a serious voice: "Will you protect me, even if you have to do something horrible? Even if I'm on the wrong side? -.

Nyx answered with a firm and sincere voice: - Yes! Whatever you ask me, I will do! -. He kissed the girl's hand, who found himself blushing.

Lunafreya murmured in a sweet voice: "So, go to Angelgard. We will keep in touch with a special icantism that only my family knows. "

Nyx got up and said seriously: - Thank you! -. And immediately he ran to the stable where the Chocobo rested.

Lunafreya murmured as she looked at the vase full of flowers: - I hope you come back soon ... -.

Crowe murmured in a tired voice and looked at the city of water and ice that opened before her as if in a dream: - Finally I arrived in Altissia. Tonight I will sleep in a hostel and tomorrow I will go immediately to talk with Stella.-. He went to the stable to leave his chocobo and disguise himself as a pilgrim to enter the city.


	14. Waiting

When Crowe entered the main temple dedicated to Shiva, he was enchanted by the beauty of the columns made entirely of blue and blue ice.  
The girl immediately shook herself, knowing what her task was and began to look for Gentiana, Stella's bodyguard, to deliver Ravus's message and hope to be immediately received. Noctis could not wait any longer with Bahamuth and his army at his heels.  
She was lucky because at that moment Gentiana, the bodyguard of Stella, climbed over the altar with offers dedicated to Shiva.  
The girl immediately approached the bodyguard and said in a pleading tone: "Please, take me to Stella Nox Flueret, I need your help!" He handed the letter to Gentiana and murmured: "The astral priest of Ravus personally wrote this letter because only Shiva can help me."  
Gentiana looked at the girl before pointing the katana at the girl and asked in a serious and cold tone: - How can I trust your words? Why should Ravus write a letter to his sister?  
Crowe extended the letter to Gentiana and said in a serious tone: "Give this letter to Stella. She will know how to recognize her brother's writing. "  
Gentiana looked at the envelope and asked in a serious voice and slightly scratching the girl's neck: "If it's false, are you ready to accept the consequences?"  
Crowe nodded in a serious voice: "I'm ready! And now quickly deliver that letter to Stella. " He added in a desperate tone: "I beg you!"  
Gentiana looked sternly at the girl and said, "I will deliver the letter to Stella. You wait here-. And he immediately returned to the main chapel where Stella was addressing some prayers to fulfill the requests of the pilgrims.  
Gentiana entered the chapel and said in a serious voice: "Is there a woman outside who says she was sent by Ravus?"  
Stella got up from her position and asked in a serious voice: "A letter from Ravus?" He immediately took her into Gentiana's hands and opened it in a quick gesture to read its contents and then said in a serious and alarmed tone: "Get it in quickly!"  
Gentiana made a slight bow, while Stella began again to pray as she waited for Crowe to arrive.  
Gentiana approached Crowe and said in a serious voice: "It seems you said the truth!" You can enter and see Stella.-. Crowe stood up and followed the body's gaze up into the chapel, where Stella had just finished her function.  
Stella asked in a serious voice as soon as she heard Gentiana enter Crowe in the chapel: "I read my brother Ravus's letter. Why did he send you here? -.  
Crowe answered in a serious voice as he bowed to Stella: "Let me tell you everything, priestess." And he began to explain the whole story and the curse that Noctis had received from Bahamuth.  
When Crowe finished the explanation, Stella said in a serious tone, "what is happening is very serious, and Shiva must be informed immediately." He looked at the girl and said, "This could be an opportunity to take revenge on what Bahamuth did to Ifrit and establish the balance."  
Crowe asked triumphantly: "Will you help Noctis?"  
Stella put her hand in front of the girl's face and said in a serious voice: "We must first speak with the goddess. Meanwhile, you will stay here until I come back with a decision made and a plan. " Then he whispered in a low voice: "We must act quickly, even for my younger sister Luna!" He took his spear in his hand and advanced into the innermost part of the temple.

When Nyx arrived at Angelgard dressed as a poor, wounded beggar, he did not expect to find Noctis' camp right away and the boy who was training with his sword, for what appeared to be his guard, while another boy was preparing something.  
Nyx went to sit next to a column and continued to watch Prince Noctis fight to study both him and his bodyguard, then the boy turned and stood with his mouth open when he saw the two crystals that had completely replaced the eyes.  
The man thought as he tried to contact Lunafreya without being seen "Apparently they took refuge here because Noctis is now blind. It remains only to understand who led them to this safe place. "  
When he heard Lunafreya's clear voice, he smiled at her and communicated his findings in a low voice: - I arrived at Angelgard. Apparently Noctis and his group decided to seek refuge in this place because the prince is completely blind. There is very little lacking when the curse occurs.-. The boy had made some improvements, but he seemed not yet able to fight at his best in his new condition.  
Lunafreya said in a serious voice: "Now, we just have to find out who talked about this place in Noctis and punish him. Bahamuth will not tolerate that such a person could have managed to find this place so sacred. He discovered he gave us that important information and then he came back to me. "  
Nyx asked seriously: - Without killing Noctis? -. He noticed that the prince had stopped training  
Lunafreya answered in a serious voice: "We can not inside the sacred area. We will find a way to get him out of Angelgard and then kill him, for the time being I can only find out who discovered this place. "  
Nyx murmured in a low voice: "I fulfill your wish, Lady Lunafreya." And he closed the call, when he noticed that Gladio had turned towards him to observe him for a few seconds, before returning to look at Noctis who was slowly returning to their camp.  
The bodyguard smiled and stood up when a huge hole opened before his eyes and a blond head came out with a Tomberry puppy.  
Prompto exclaimed in a cheerful voice as he went out with the puppy: - Hey there, guys! You missed me, did not you? -.  
Noctis immediately jumped towards the voice and exclaimed with a cheerful tone: - Prompto! -. And he felt overwhelmed by Prompto's arms and a smaller being: - What is it? -.  
Little Tonberry protested in small verses and Prompto explained: "He is my friend Tomby. It is a Tomberry puppy that I saved and now has become my friend and companion.-.  
Noctis murmured in a cheerful voice: "It is a real pleasure to meet you!" Gladio and Ignis looked in amazement at the small, completely meek.  
Gladio exclaimed: "Of course you brought your own friend!"  
Ignis said, "We are happy to see you here again! Noctis did nothing but talk about you. "  
Both Prompto and Noctis blushed, while Tomby began to jump happily seeing the relationship between the two  
Nyx watched the scene from a distance and said as she scratched the back of her head: - Of course they are scenes, which are not seen every day! -. And he returned to huddle in his place and wait for Noctis or one of his friends to reveal the truth on the spot.


	15. Doubts

Crowe he waited a whole day in the bedroom that Stella had reserved for him and when Gentiana appeared, he said in a serious voice : " Shiva and Stella want to receive you." I will accompany you immediately in the main chapel of the Goddess.-. The girl immediately followed Gentiana to the main chapel.

 

When he entered the girl's gaze he focused on the Astral who sat on his throne of ice with a cold stare and with Stella near her.

 

The girl looked at Crowe with a serious look and said while holding her priestly sword in her hands : - The Goddess decided to help Noctis.-. Crowe was about to exalt, but Stella went on in a cold tone : " You can not take the curse of Bahamuth either ."

 

Crowe commented upset: - What ?! Why? - . He could not believe there was not a solution for Noctis and that those crystals would remain forever on the boy's body.

 

Shiva answered by lowering her head slightly to observe the girl: - Only by defeating Bahamuth will the curse end and Noctis will be saved. And even my beloved will return to being the one before. " His thoughts went to Ifrit who continued to suffer for too long and continued: - We will send an army to help Prince Noctis in his enterprise and help him to defeat Ifrit .-. He looked at Stella and said: - I see, that you are ready to leave ...-.

 

Gentiana asked in a serious tone , " Are you sure, Stella?"

 

Stella nodded and unsheathed her sword she said firmly: " I want to fight and take away Sister Luna away from Bahamuth . Before he does bad things like he did with my mother. " He will never forget when his mother showed him the scars Bahamuth left behind his back.

 

Crowe asked in an alarmed tone : - Bahamuth , is it dangerous even for his own priestess? -.

Stella answered with a serious tone still bearing in mind the image of the mother's back in her mind: - Yes! Many times when he loses patience, Bahamuth also takes it with his own priests. My sister is smart and can count on the help of her bodyguard, but I can not abandon her to her fate. For this I will save it.-.

Shiva concluded: - I will send a message to Ravus to ask for help from Ifrit's army , while Crowe will advise your general and the prince to wait for Angelgard to resume the march together. It is too dangerous for four boys to go alone in the kingdom of Bahamuth when - .

Crowe nodded and said seriously: " All right! I will immediately send a telepathic message to Ventus that will also inform Prince Noctis.-.

Everyone nodded, while Gentiana went to get the armor that Shiva had given to the girl and that it was finally time to use it. Meanwhile, Crowe tried to use magic to get in touch with Ventus .

Shiva while he turned in his hands the engagement ring that Ifrit had given him, already imagining the revenge that would consume once ch Bahamuth would have been defeated and weakened at his feet and finally he would have been near his beloved again.

 

Ignis called both Noctis and Prompto to approach the small camping kitchen he was preparing lunch with, helped by the little Tomby who used his terrible knife to cut the vegetables and meat. The child was also very attached to Gladio and Ignis, but adored Noctis and did everything to protect it and keep it safe from stones or roots that could bother him.

Noctis asked as he held Prompto's hand : " Is there any important news?"

Ignis replied: - Shiva has decided to help us and is coming here with his army and then moving against Bahamuth . My uncle has already alerted Iris that she is preparing Lucis' last troops and soon she will be here to move and fight against the Astral. "

Noctis snorted and asked in a disappointed tone : " Should we still wait here?"

Gladio replied in a serious voice : " We can not move with the army of Bahamuth ready to attack us as soon as we leave this island and not in your condition, Noct ! We wait for everyone to arrive and then we'll go and kick the ass in Bahamuth .-

Prompto he murmured: " We just have to wait another two or three days and then we'll leave to go against Bahamuth ."

Noctis snorted and murmured surrendering to the fact that he was completely alone : - All right! We also continued to wait and stay in this sort of limbo ... so my condition can not improve ... -. He pressed Prompto's hand tightly and took an apple in his hands and began to eat it.

Prompto did not know what to say, but he turned his gaze to Nyx, who was about to dine with his usual stale bread and said, "Do we invite him to eat?" It was sad to see him always alone and apart on that island that was not too big and seemed right

Ignis looked up at Luna's bodyguard and said in a serious voice : " In fact, he always eats only that stale bread. It should eat something more substantial before resuming the pilgrimage. I'm going to ask him if he wants to eat a soup with us or if he's doing some sort of penance that prevents him from eating more substantial dishes and socializing with other people on the island.

Nyx seeing Ignis approaching him, he put his hand on the hilt of the dagger ready to defend himself and pretended to be reciting a prayer addressed to Ifrit , Shiva and Bahamuth .

Ignis murmured in a polite voice, while Gladio finished collecting wood and the little Tomby cut the smallest branches with precision: - My companions and I were asking if you wanted to share a soup with us. We've been on this island for a long time and wanted to share at least one lunch. "

Nyx looked up at the strange proposal and thought as she stood up "It could be a good opportunity to know who informed Noctis about Angelgard without making them suspicious," he said as he held out his hand to Ignis: "I gladly accept your invitation. .-.

Ignis exclaimed: " Good! Come close to our camp, lunch is almost ready ... -.

Nyx walked alongside Ignis, as his gaze fell on Noctis, who continued to hold the hand of Prompto and was arguing with swords with something which could not catch a single word.

After finishing the lunch , Nyx said full and satisfied with the excellent lunch: - Really Great.-. He looked at the four boys in front of him and said, " Thank you very much for the package ."

Ignis replied as Tomby teamed up the newcomer suspiciously and Prompto cleared the table: " No need to thank us. It was a real pleasure.-. He looked at the pilgrim clothes worn by Nyx : _ Are you by chance traveling to the shrines of the Astral?

Nyx nodded and said in a tired voice while Prompto poured him some fresh water: - I have been traveling for a long time and I am taking advantage of this sacred island to recover and wait for the situation to become calmer . I can not understand why the army of Bahamuth has moved from the Sanctuary and goes around these woods ... -.

Gladio confirmed as he turned his gaze towards the forest, where every night he heard the troops rushing into the woods or firing a few warning shots : - Yeah! The situation has become quite complicated especially for you pilgrims, who only want to pray to the Astrals at their sanctuaries. He wondered how long Bahamuth would have continued with that

Nyx asked in a tired voice : " How did you get to know this place? Only a few pilgrims are lucky enough to know this from the Astral. " He showed an old ring with the symbol of Shiva carved above and continued: - I received my blessing from Shiva and now I am waiting for the withdrawal of the army of Bahamuth to continue towards the Sanctuary and after that of Ifrit to complete my journey. -.

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other and tried to formulate a convincing sentence, but it was Noctis who talked while he was looking for contact with Prompto again : - From Ravus , Ifrit's priest ... it was he who gave us this place ... -.

Nyx stifled a surprised verse and asked in a strange voice : - Really, he ?! I heard that he was locked up in his sanctuary along with Ifrit and that he received few assistants.-. And he thought as he scratched his head "Why Luna's big brother is helping Noctis? What is happening?!".

Prompto let out a sentence as he once again intertwined Noctis's hand with his own: - Of course! He wants to stay alongside Ifrit ... -. Veins hit by a pebble launched by Gladio but he ignored it completely since his attention was only towards Noctis, who was smiling slightly.

Nyx thought of how Bahamuth always spoke ill of Ifrit in the presence of Luna and a suspect began to creep into his mind and asked in a serious voice : - Bahamuth injured Ifrit ? -. He noticed that all the boys nodded slowly.

Nyx looked again at Noctis and then the ground and thought " A being who hurts his priestess when he rages and hits his fellow men too, can he be called a God? Is it possible that this boy and his family are innocent? ". He ran a hand over his hair, while doubts continued to grow in his mind.

Nyx still thought, "Should I come back to Luna and protect her? I am his bodyguard and I have to protect her from everything, even from Bahamuth . But I can not leave without proof that what the boys are telling me is true. How can I believe them that we really met Ravus ? "With these thoughts he returned to the small corner of the island and began to think about what he had to do to ensure the health of the priestess.

Noctis and Prompto remained alone in the tent, while Tomby continued to stand behind Ignis and Gladio, who continued to receive messages from Ventus and Iris regarding their next moves.

Prompto approached Noctis and stroked the part of his face still free from the crystals before kissing him on the lips. Noctis immediately returned the blondie's kiss, while the blond's hands moved from Noctis's face to his back and sticked even more to his body.

When they parted with the breath or cort, Noctis whispered hoarsely on his lips: - I missed you .. you stay here beside me ...-.

Prompto murmured on Noctis's lips : - Forever at your side-. Again they kissed with passion .

Noctis then asked seriously: - Even if you become a crystal? -.

Prompto felt a shiver down his back and murmured: - Yes! But this will never happen because we will stop Bahamuth .-. He kissed him again on his lips and hugged him with all the enthusiasm he had while he promised to protect Noctis from everything.

Noctis murmured as he kissed him again on the lips: - Yes, you're right-. He hugged him too passionately.

Ignis's voice reached the tent: - Prompto , I need your help ... -.

Prompto kissed Noctis again and snorted: - I have to go ... -.

Noctis kissed him one last time and said, " I'll wait for you, here in the tent ..."

Prompto touched his lips again, before getting up and going to Ignis to see what Ignis and Gladio wanted.


	16. The Stella's plan

Ten days passed before the Altissia army finally reached Angelgard with Stella and Gentiana.

Nyx awoke from his dream and removing the covers, he thought, "What is going on? Why is the Altissia army here? -. He noticed that Noctis accompanied by Gladio, Ignis and Prompto approached the entrance of the island with anxiety and curiosity.

Meanwhile Stella got off the horse and accompanied by Gentiana approached Noctis and the first thing she noticed was the crystal that covered the boy's eyes.

The girl murmured in a low voice: "What a horrible thing Bahamuth has done to that boy." We must immediately reach Luna.-. With a sure step he approached Noctis and with Gentiana by his side.

The priestess of Shiva said in a confident voice: "So you are, Noctis!" The Goddess Shiva received your message from Crowe and decided to help you.-. He looked at the rest of the group and added seriously: "I see you're surrounded by a few trusted men."

Ignis looked around and asked in a serious voice, "Why isn't Crowe with you?"

Gentiana replied in a serious voice: - Shiva asked Crowe to send an important message to Ifrit and my brother Ravus. We must have confidence in the Goddess of Ice .-.

Noctis nodded and then said in a voice full of gratitude: "Thank you for your help."

Stella replied as she continued to study the crystals that covered Noctis's face: - Thank me after the curse is removed .-.

Noctis nodded slowly and then asked in a calm voice: "What is your plan?"

Stella answered with another question: - Where is your army? -.

Ignis answered in a serious voice: "They started moving after Crowe's message announcing your arrival." They move in small groups mixed with pilgrims and markets. When given the signal they will come out and attack. Even our generals are headed there.

Stella nodded thoughtfully and said: "You are traveling with my retinue." Shiva has prepared for you magical protection that will make you invisible to the Bahamuth guards. Here we will leave an illusion that will last for about two weeks.-.

Noctis murmured in a serious voice: "We will then have the chance to attack Bahamuth in surprise, while the bulk of his army controls our illusions." So we can easily defeat him .-.

Stella nodded satisfied: - Exactly! I see well that you immediately understood my plan. We just need to define the last details and then we can start.-

Nyx looked at Stella who spoke with Noctis and Ignis and thought seriously. "Now I have confirmation that something is wrong with Bahamuth. I must immediately return to the Sanctuary to protect Luna "Slowly he approached Stella and Noctis: - But first I must talk to Luna's sister .-.

With a slow and discreet step, he approached the group and said in a humble voice and bending over in front of Stella: - Sarcedotessa of the cult of Shiva, allow this humble Pilgrim to pay you homage and ask if she can serve the goddess in any way. He touched the earth with his forehead.

Stella looked at Nyx for a few seconds and immediately the boy said as he raised his head: - Priestess, it is a real pleasure to see her again after my visit to the Shrine of Shiva.-. He showed the bracelet and continued: "Your gift protected me on my long journey from Pellegrino."

Stella looked at the bracelet in Nyx's hands then said in a serious voice and according to the boy's play: - I'm glad he helped you with your journey.-. He took a dagger and a star-shaped pendant out of his pocket: "I entrust these two objects to you on your way to the Shrine of Bahamuth together with an important mission." The girl watched Nyx look up at her and said, "You have to talk to her priestess and tell him that Shiva has an important message to report to Bahamuth and that he is coming with his court." No one has moved from Angelgard and you must keep the Priestess away from the Astral until the arrival of Shiva because she must prepare a specific ritual to be accepted as Shiva deserves. That dagger and that object will help you accomplish your mission .-. Stella finished her speech with a cold and threatening tone: "Don't fail, do you understand?"

Nyx replied as his bow deepened: "I will not fail a task assigned by Shiva herself. I leave immediately! -. Immediately he took his things and left Angelgard to reach Luna and warn her of the arrival of her older sister.

To the soldiers guarding his Chocobo, Nyx said in an alarmed tone: "The priestess Stella and Shiva are going from Bahamuth. Noctis has decided to stay in Angelgard until Shiva returns to Altissia. Hide in the nearest city, while I will go to talk directly with Luna.-.

The soldiers tired and excited by that new order began to dismantle the camp, while Nyx took his chocobo and left.

Nyx said in serious tone " I have to talk to Luna right away. I have to convince her to stay away from Bahamuth.-.

Ignis asked Stella, "Can we trust him?"

Stella answered in a confident voice: - Yes! We can trust him.-. Then turning to Noctis he said: "We'll be here tonight and tomorrow we'll leave for the Bagamuth Shrine." Start to choose which equipment you need to stay here and which you want to go after. You have to create a scene that is believable to those who control you. Obviously I will leave a spy here to make it light the fire and similar other movements.-.

Ignis said in a serious voice: "He immediately started putting me to work." I go immediately to make a selection. We must not waste time ... -.

Gladio exclaimed: - I'll come to help you ... -

Prompto meanwhile holding the little Tonberry in his arms and asked in a low voice: "Everything's fine, Noct?" He took Noctis' hand and squeezed it tightly.

Noctis murmured in a low voice: "Yes, I hope to put an end to this story ..."

Prompto kissed him gently on the lips and murmured: "It will all be over soon, you'll see!" He kissed him once more.

Stella raised her head towards the sky and murmured: "Soon I will free you from that golden prison, my sister."

Meanwhile, at the Shrine of Bahamuth, Luna watched the flowers now withered and said in a serious voice: "I have a bad feeling!" How are you going to access something terrible ... -.

And she also looked at the sky.


End file.
